A Million Seconds
by Kamilia
Summary: Love is not defined by race, class or wealth...well at least not to Prince Helia of Linphea. He is in love with his best friend Flora. Their relationship is known by almost everyone but certain people are not in favour of a Prince dating a servant. One such person is the Queen, who is making arrangements for the Prince to be with a Princess and Flora to disappear.
1. Introduction

A female with dark skin and long brunette hair was seen walking through a long grey brick hallway with a silver tray in her hand filled with food. The brunette was a little over five feet tall and had green eyes, soft flaw skin, cherry coloured lips. The female wore a light pink and white strapless mini dress with pink flat shoes. On her left middle finger a pink diamond engagement could be seen.

Almost a year ago, her boyfriend purposed to her and as soon as the two turned eighteen they would wed.

The brunette stopped before a large golden door with two guards standing before it.

She didn't have to say a word for one of the guards to open the door for her to walk in.

Once inside, she saw a male and female. The female had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She wore a long red and white dress with black high heel shoes.

The male had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. He had on a white shirt with blue jeans.

The female is Queen Nebula while the male is her son, Helia. He is the sole heir to the throne of Linephia.

The Queen yelled. "Servant girl! You shouldn't enter without knocking first."

Helia yelled. "Do not call my Flower that!"

"Be lucky I stopped calling her slave." Nebula hissed.

"Flower can enter my room without knocking." Helia replied, trying to control his anger. "Now if we have nothing else to discuss, can I consume my breakfast in peace and spend some alone time with Flora?"

"Fine." Nebula cut her eye at the brunette. "Think about what I said, Helia. The merger could be beneficial not only for you but the entire kingdom."

The queen existed the room, leaving the two seventeen year old alone.

Helia went over to lock the door so that no one else could enter the room. Meanwhile Flora placed the tray onto a nearby night table.

When that was done the male went over to Flora and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Flora then placed her arms around Helia's neck before their lips clashed for a passionate kiss.

It took several minutes before their lips unwilling parted.

Helia stated. "Only a thousand seconds away from you and it felt like a million."

Flora smiled. "It felt like forever. I am so in love with you Helia, I can't or would ever try to deny it."

"I am in love with you too, Flora." Helia declared. "That's why when we turn eighteen you and I will finally get married and end our long engagement. My first duty as King will be to announce Linephia's new Queen and finally put an end to mother's talk of me marrying a Princess."

Almost eighteen years ago Flora along with Helia's mother gave birth in the Linephian Castle on the same day. Flora's mother was a servant to the royal family while her father was a janitor. The brunette was raised an orphan at a young age as at the time of her birth her parents were of the elderly side. Apart from old age what contributed to their death was the poor conditions in which the workers had to contend with.

Flora was considered their miracle child as the couple had several miscarriages.

Flora commented. "It sounds like you are in love with this Queen. Can you tell me about her so I can fight her for your heart?"

"That would be impossible to do. My Queen has held my heart since we were children. When we first met, I couldn't help but constantly be around her, love her, respect her and treat her like the goddess she is. I don't want to live a life without her by my side, I _need_ her as my wife." Helia said while looking into Flora's beautiful jade coloured eyes.

Flora blushed as Helia spoke of his feelings for her. She knew every word he spoke was true.

"You could win over anyone with those sweet words of yours." Flora admitted. She then playfully said. "That's why guys like you aren't be my type."

Helia smirked. "Tell me about the guy that you are in love with."

"He is a smart, the sweetest person anyone could ever meet. It didn't take much convincing for me to trust him with my heart as I knew he would hold it with care and forever protect it. I am glad though that he has trusted me with something as valuable as his heart, trust and friendship. He is my best friend and I never want to spend a day without him. I don't want to experience a day without being by his side." Flora sweetly said, gazing into her beloved's eyes.

"It seems almost impossible to replace him but I will give it a shot." Helia said before capturing Flora's lips with his.

Helia collapsed onto the bed with Flora on top of him. Soon the couple didn't have sex but instead made sweet and passionate love to one another.

* * *

Hours passed before Flora was seen fast asleep on the bed, nude. Helia, who was also nude was tired from the love making and would soon be joining his beloved in dreamland.

Helia had his arms wrapped around Flora's waist. He tenderly kissed her lips for a moment.

Flora muttered in her sleep. "Helia."

"Even in her dreams, I am still on her mind and in her heart." Helia whispered, holding her even tighter as if afraid to lose the brunette. "I could never love someone as much as I love you, Flora. I am so in love with you there is no amount of words that can describe what I feel and know. "I will protect and cherish you always, my Queen. One day you will become my wife and the Queen of Linephia. I am hoping we have a family of our own as well. It will be hard but worth it."

It was no secret to the Kingdom of the two being together as they made no attempt to hide their feelings for one another even in public. People have seen them be affectionate and going out on dates in several public places.

With Flora's family history of miscarriages, the brunette has had a hard time conceiving. Every time the couple made love, neither used protection and only twice Flora has gotten pregnant. It didn't take long before she miscarried both pregnancies. It affected both emotionally and mentally. Flora was more affected but Helia was always there for her and reassured the female that things would be okay eventually. The male then thought back to the first time they made love as well as the time they found out about the first pregnancy.

Flashback

_A sixteen year old Flora and Helia were walking to the centre of the maze. It was at the back of the palace. _

_Flora walked beside the male she has secretly loved for many years now. She was Helia's personal servant and best friend. They have been best friends since they were young and have never been apart since despite Queen's Nebula's objections. _

_It was after seven p.m. when the pair reached the centre of the maze. Flora gasped as she observed what was before her. _

_It was a white marble gazebo that was covered with blue pepper lights and pink roses. At the centre of the gazebo was a blanket. _

_Flora said. "This is so beautiful. We better leave soon before the couple come and we ruin the moment." _

"_Too late." Helia said. "The couple is already here." _

"_What?" Flora looked puzzled. _

_Helia blushed. "This is for us. Flora, would you give me the honour of having a date with you?"_

_It was Flora's turn to blush. She moved over and gently placed her hands onto Helia's chest before capturing the male's lips with her own for their first kiss. _

_Helia returned the kiss._

_It lasted for a few minutes before they parted. Both were left breathless. _

_Flora smiled. "Does that answer your question?" _

"_Yes, it does." Helia planted quick kisses all over Flora's face. "You have made me the happiest person alive, Flower." _

_Helia then planted a long and passionate kiss onto Flora's tender lips._

_It didn't much time before both shed their clothes and revealed their perfectly sculpted bodies._

* * *

_Lying at the centre of the gazebo, Flora watched as Helia carefully parted her legs and placed them onto his slightly muscular tights. _

_He lined up his larger than average member with Flora's entrance before gently penetrating her. Knowing that Flora is a virgin, the male wanted to ensure that their first time wouldn't involve pain but instead pleasure. _

_**Weeks Later**_

_Helia was running through the hallways of the palace looking for Flora. When he woke up this morning he didn't see the brunette in her usually position which was lying beside him in their bed. To make matters worse the male saw blood on the bed. That made him even more worried about his beloved. _

_The male had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Flora and he had to find her. _

_Helia was now running to the only place he could think of left to find her which was the place where they became a couple and made love for the first time._

_Upon reaching the centre of the maze, Helia saw Flora sitting on the last step, crying. _

_Sitting beside her, the male said. "Flower, what happened? Is it about the baby?" _

_The couple found out that they would be expecting almost a month ago and would soon be making preparations for the baby as well as telling Helia's mother the news. _

_The Queen was not a fan of interracial couples much less a Prince being with a servant. _

_Flora looked to her beloved and whispered. "The baby…. I lost the baby. Earlier today I woke up feeling a sharp pain and I was bleeding heavily. When I checked it out, I realized that I had miscarried. I am so sorry, Helia. I should have known something like this would have happened. My mother and grandmother had a history of miscarriages and the odds of it happening to me was high." _

_Helia wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Flora, this is not your fault. Things like this happen. We will get through this together." _

"_It's always been our dream to get married and have a family of our own one day. Being…." Flora began. _

_Helia stopped her, knowing what she was going to say. "There is no one else that I want to have a family with and become Queen other than you Flora. I love you more than words alone can explain. We can give it some time before trying to have another child. If it is a case where we can't conceive a child of our own then we can always adopt." _

_Flora felt better hearing that. "Alright Helia." _

_Helia kissed Flora's forehead before suggesting. "Let's go to the Doctor first then we are going to your favourite restaurant." _

_Flora nodded before the couple got up and left the maze. _

End Flashback

Helia stroked Flora's cheek, admiring the beauty before him. He desired nothing more than to make her happy and protect her forever.

Kissing her lips once more, Helia couldn't get enough of her.

Even in her sleep, Flora knew Helia's lips and touch. She kissed him back.

Helia held her a little tighter as Flora subconsciously moved her arms to hug the male's neck.

The kiss grew even more passionate as the couple endless desire for one another was shown.

Placing his member inside of her, Helia shifted so that he was on top of the brunette. Not ending the kiss, he began moving into his beloved.

Flora wrapped her legs around the male's waist as he continued to move inside of her. The female knew Helia loved her alone and was addicted to making love to only her. She didn't mind him having sex with her even while sleeping. Helia is the first and only person she has ever been with so her body was only familiar with his touch. She knew her body would react differently if someone else had touched her. Only Helia knew how and where to touch her. Her heart, mind, body and soul belonged to him so he could do whatever he desired with her. She trusted and loved the blue hair male without end.

Releasing inside of her, Helia ended the kiss before saying. "I love you, my one and only goddess Flora."

"I love you too, Helia." Flora replied, sleep talking.

Helia kissed her lips again, he was addicted to her touch. Flora affected him like no other. Flora is the first and only person he has ever been with intimately and he had no plans of that ever changing. He would never and could ever love someone as much as he loved her. She was his everything and without Flora, Helia felt like he would cease to exist.

With his member still inside of her Helia continued to move into the brunette.

Flora and Helia's lips moved in sync. Their bodies moved as one. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their relationship was one were words didn't need to be spoken for people to see and know that they loved, trusted and respected each other.

With their birthday coming up shortly, Helia was making sure that as soon as midnight comes and they turn eighteen, he and Flora get married by the family priest with their close friends as witnesses to the union.

For the couple, their dream wedding was nothing big. As long as they were marrying each other, nothing else matter.

Moans could be heard escaping both parties mouth as the love making intensified.

Several minutes passed before they climaxed at the same time.

Helia closed his eyes and soon went to sleep, dreaming of his one and only goddess.

**Meanwhile**

Queen Nebula was on the phone, finalizing her plans for Helia's wedding. She had arranged for the male to wed Princess Krystal from Zircon, a kingdom not too far from Linephia.

The Queen knew that Helia and Flora are together even though they didn't tell her. The two have made no effort to hide their relationship as they have been seen openly display their affection for each other.

It didn't matter to her because soon she would dispose of the brunette. Nebula felt as soon as Helia sees the beautiful Princess Krystal, he would forget about Flora.

In the mean time she would let Helia have fun with what she considered to be his little black whore.


	2. A Wonderful Surprise

Flora awoke as the sun rays shined through the grand windows of the couple's bedroom and onto them. Looking towards her fiancé, Flora immediately smiled. Helia had his arms wrapped around her waist while her hands were around the male's neck.

With Helia's member still inside of her, Flora could tell Helia continued even after she drifted off to sleep. She didn't mind a bit as her body belonged to Helia and Helia alone. Plus she knew Helia was in love with her and addicted to having sex so Flora didn't mind him using her to satisfy his desires. Better that he gets the satisfaction from her rather than from someone else or not at all.

Flora knew Helia would never cheat on her so he getting satisfaction from someone else never crossed her mind.

The brunette could keep up with him as they would days without leaving the room.

Gently kissing Helia's lips, it didn't take long for Helia to respond and kiss her back. Soon the kiss ended and Helia's eyes opened to look at his fiancée.

"Good morning, Flower." Helia smiled seeing her.

"Good morning, sweetie." Flora smiled back. "I wish we could spend the day like this. I adore being in your arms."

"I really don't want to attend this meeting." Helia groaned. "The good thing is that I will have you by my side through all of it."

Helia had a meeting today with some of the world leaders. This is one of his roles as the future king of Linephia. This is one of the things that would assist him in becoming a great King.

"You would do great even if I wasn't there." Flora reassured him. "With your personality, skills, caring nature and smarts I know you do great at the meeting today as well as be the King Linephia wants and needs."

"Well every great King has an even greater Queen beside him." Helia stated. "In two days' time you and I will legally become one and then not only will you be known as my ruler but to everyone in Linephia. Soon everyone will be saying Queen Flora."

"Being your wife is the most important title to me." Flora replied as she looked into the male's eyes. "Being the mother of your child is important to me as well."

Helia knew Flora wouldn't mention children unless she was pregnant. "Flower, are you…?"

Flora nodded. "I took a test yesterday before coming to the room. Hoping that third time is the charm."

"How about after the meeting we go to the doctor and see how far along we are."Helia suggested.

Flora nodded. "I had a dream last night that we were having twins. A boy and girl."

"I don't care how much we have as long as he, she or they along with you are healthy." Helia said. "Now, how about we get ready for that meeting."

Flora smirked. The meeting was downstairs and they had another four hours till it began. "Another one of our private meetings. Are you sure we will have enough time for that."

Helia glanced at the clock. "Four hours is short but will have to do for now. After all we have an entire lifetime together."

"More than a lifetime." Flora responded, sweetly. "My parents told me a story about a couple whose love is so strong it transcends lifetimes. Before time became measured or considered to have even existed there lived a powerful yet lonely male. He had spent a part of his life feeling like he was missing something. One day he met a female and immediately the loneliness the male felt disappeared. The two soon connected as one in every possible way. The man and woman eventually formed a Kingdom known as Linephia before having an heir as a physical representation of their love. The King and Queen were the most loved and well respected rulers of the kingdom. They ensured that everyone in the kingdom lived prosperous and happily. Once they became very old and knew that their time on this planet would soon come to an end the King and Queen made a wish that neither would spend a lifetime without the other. So every time they passed away the couple would be reborn on the same day and spend their lives together as one."

"I have heard that story as well." Helia mentioned. "That couple could be you and I. Since we have been born the longest time we have spent away from each other daily is twelve minutes. That may not be a long time to other but for me that is twelve minutes without my heart, lifeline and soulmate. I never want to spend time without you in my life, Flower. I am yours and yours alone, forever."

"And I am yours only forever, my love." Flora smiled. "I am going to relieve you of any stress before your meeting."

Helia liked the sound of that. Soon the two made love.

* * *

Helia and Flora were seen walking through the hallways of the palace and towards the room where the meeting would be held. They considered the four hours short but enough to leave them satisfied for a short period.

As soon as the couple entered the room a guard was prepared to grab a hold of Flora's arm to stop her.

Helia quickly grabbed a hold of the male's wrist, stopping him from touching Flora.

"Why are you trying to stop her from entering the room?" Helia questioned.

The male gulped. "Orders from the Queen. She said no one must enter but you."

Helia released the male's hand before holding onto one of Flora's hands.

The two walked into the room to see Queen Nebula with a female that had long lavender hair, fair skin and teal coloured eyes. She had on a strapless green coloured dress with black, knee length high heel boots.

Looking around the room, the couple saw no one else but the two females.

Reaching the two, Helia asked. "Mother, where is everyone else? I knew you mentioned that this meeting involved world leaders."

Nebula chuckled. "Did I? This is actually meeting between you and Princess Krystal, your fiancée."

"What?" Helia said.

"You heard me clearly Helia. Krystal will be your bride." Nebula continued. "The wedding is scheduled for next week Saturday. By that time, the garbage you have been carrying around should be long gone."

Nebula looked at Flora as she said those words.

"I know you could never be calling me garbage." Flora hissed.

Nebula rose to her feet. She said while walking to the couple. "Little bitch! You must know I am talking to you. I don't know what Helia sees in you for the both of you to…"

"Enough!" Helia yelled. "Don't you dare talk to Flower much less anyone else like that ever again. I know you don't like her but I am in love with her. Accept that she is the most important person in my life or else you will not have a son and the Kingdom will be without a successor to the throne once you die."

Nebula was almost speechless. Helia has never spoken to her like that before.

The couple stormed out of the room, leaving Nebula and Krystal alone.

Krystal said. "Queen Nebula, I think it is best I return home. Helia is in love with that girl and I highly doubt he would want to wed anyone else apart from her."

"No, Krystal. Please stay. Helia is will have a change of heart very soon." Nebula stated. "I will ensure of it."

* * *

Helia and Flora entered their bedroom before the male close the door.

"Two days seem too long right now." Helia uttered. "I don't know why she is like this. It's like after Dad died she has become this bitter person."

"You realize that your mother is will not stop till we are apart." Flora mentioned.

"She is no mother of mine." Helia stated, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "I would rather spend my life without her than lose you. With you by my side I feel so safe, loved and complete. We do go through our good and bad moments but I have never once doubted the love we have for each other."

Flora used her arms to hug Helia's neck. She then gently placed her lips onto the male's lips. Soon the couple engaged in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Flora was lying on a bed of a doctor's office with Helia sitting at the edge of the bed.

He looked down at the nervous female and asked. "Flower, do you want to squeeze my hand?"

"Not yet." Flora took a deep breath in before releasing it. "I am trying to relax. I am happy to be pregnant again but I am also scared. The two miscarries hurt me in so many ways."

"I know it did." Helia placed one of his hand onto one of hers. "I will always be here for you, Flora…"

The door opened to reveal a female with long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. She smiled before saying. "Good morning your highness. My name is Dr. North but you can call me Aurora. How may I assist you, today?"

"You can start by saying good morning to my Fiancée as well before checking up on her." Helia stated.

The Doctor looked at Flora before saying. "Oh! When I saw the pictures of you two dating I thought it was just a phase. After all…"

Flora sat up. She was not going to stay there and take that disrespect from anyone.

Helia helped the brunette off the bed before telling the Doctor. "I hope you don't expect us to come back here. Being a racist ass is okay under the current ruler but as soon as I become King people like you will be punish for speaking or denying people of a different race quality service and care."

"I can't believe that in this day and age there are still people like you here." Flora hissed as she walked out of the room.

Helia followed her before the two headed to another Doctor's Office.

* * *

**Later**

Helia and Flora entered their bedroom with a bright smile on their faces.

Helia locked the door behind him before hugging Flora's waist. He stated. "Your dream about carrying twins is a reality."

The next Doctor they went to do an ultrasound and Flora was currently three months pregnant, even though she didn't look like it and carrying twins. The Doctor gave them a list of things for them to do and food to eat during the pregnancy.

Flora mentioned. "This is the farthest I have ever carried a pregnancy. As much as I am happy about it, I just don't want to get my hopes up yet."

"The best we can do is take it one day at a time." Helia mentioned. "Tomorrow we can go and buy your prenatal vitamins. Afterwards we can go to the supermarket and buy more fruits and vegetables for you to eat."

"After all of that we have to also prepare for our wedding." Flora said. "I want to ensure that at the struck of midnight tomorrow we celebrate our birthday in style and become husband and wife."

Helia smiled. "That would be the most important day of our lives before the birth of our children."

Flora smiled back at Helia. "Let's get some_ rest_. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Helia smirked as he saw Flora slowly backed away from him before unzipping her dress. As it hit the ground, Helia became very hard at the sight of his fiancée's beautiful body.

Helia stripped down till he was nude before the couple made love.


	3. A Reward

It was early in the morning when Helia awoke. He looked to see this beautiful and nude brunette with dark skin and green eyes fast asleep beside him. His arms were wrapped around her slender waist while her head rested on his chest.

The Prince smiled while thinking. _'This time tomorrow, Flora and I shall be husband and wife. After the wedding we can start buying things for the babies and prepare their room. When we get married, a declaration will be done and Flora will be sworn in as the Princess of Linephia. She already has a good amount of knowledge of what it takes to run the kingdom but Flower would require a little more training. That can wait till after the children are born. All that work and stress won't be good for her or the babies especially since this might be our only change to have children of our own.'_

"Sweetie, your heart is racing really fast." Flora said, waking up seconds ago.

"It happens every time I am with you. The thought of you alone affects me so much. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me, the soon to be Mrs. Knightly and nothing can or will ever change that." Helia sweetly said. "My very existence would be impossible without you. You are my heart, life, soulmate and the very reason for my existence." Helia stated, holding Flora a little tightly. "Before the start of time, you have been mine, my Flower. Nothing and no one can ever come close to you. Even when time ceases you shall be forever mine and mine alone. A lot of people desire and want you but it is I alone that_ need _you."

Flora's cheeks were bright red as she looked up into Helia's eyes. The Prince affected her like no other.

Helia moved from the position he was in and hovered over Flora. He kissed her lips while using his hands to gently squeeze the brunette's breasts.

Flora moved her legs to wrap around the male's waist as the kiss became more heated.

As the kiss ended, the brunette gasped softly as Helia entered her.

Fitting into her perfectly, Helia began to move at the speed he and the brunette enjoyed.

* * *

After making love, Flora sat on the bed while Helia rested on her lap. Flora smiled as she reflected on all that she and the male have been through. Helia meant everything to her. The love she had for him was endless. She planned on continuing to please, worship and unconditionally loving the male.

"See something you like?" Helia asked while his eyes were closed.

"See someone I am in love with." Flora answered. "I know it won't be easy but I am looking forward to becoming Mrs. Knightly very soon and working hard to become the Princess and eventually the Queen that the kingdom needs. I am going to do my best be the wife and mother you and our children desires."

"You are great just the way you are, Flower." Helia reassured her. "Apart from a little bit more training, you have what it takes to become Queen. Being a parent, I know the both of us won't be prefect at it and it will take time to learn certain. I am not worried though. I know we will get the hang of it."

Flora checked the time before saying. "We better get going. The wedding is in a few hours' time and by this time tomorrow I want to ensure that I really become Mrs. Knightly."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Nebula was in the throne room wearing a long red sleeveless dress with matching colour shoes. She had on her gold crown and specter.

Two guards were standing on either side of the throne.

Soon a male with short and spiky purple hair, light skin and violet eyes came into the room. He had on a black and white suit with black shoes.

Beside the male was Dr. Aroura. She had on a strapless, tightly fitted mini blue dress with a white jacket and white knee length high heel shoes.

The guard, Riven said. "Your highness, this is Dr. Aroura North. She said she has important news for you about your son."

"Dr. North?" Nebula raised a brow. "You are that famous gynecologist and have a practice in upper Linephia. Only the richest of people go to you."

"I am happy you heard of me, your highness." Aroura stated. "Now, I have about the Prince and his little black pleasure toy."

Nebula said to the guards beside her plus Riven. "Leave us."

Once the males left the room and close the door, Aroura said. "The two came to practice yesterday to do a checkup. The female, the Prince was with did a pregnancy test before I said something to upset them and it came back positive. I didn't get the chance to check how far along she is or how many children she is carry but I knew this news was too important to keep to myself."

"Thank you for telling me, Doctor." Nebula said. "I have a question though. What do you expect to get out of this? This type of news could be worth a fortune to the press."

"The money the press would offer I figured would be chicken feed compared to the amount you would give me." Aroura said. "Then again the Prince would be worth more to me than money."

Nebula smirked. "You want a reward? Riven!"

The male soon entered the room. "Yes, you're Highness."

"The Doctor wants a reward for reveal important information. Please assist her." Nebula said.

Riven nodded before escorting Aroura to another room.

Nebula was left alone in the room, thinking of ways to get rid of Flora before the child or children she is carrying are born.

* * *

With Aroura and Riven.

The male had escorted the Doctor to a vacant bedroom.

Locking the door, Riven had offered to take Aroura's jacket. She removed it before handing the jacket over to the male.

Riven removed his shoes while tossing the jacket onto a nearby chair.

He then threw the blonde onto the bed.

Drawing up her dress, Riven yanked the blonde's underwear off her.

Riven then zipped down his pants before using one hand to hold onto Aroura's wrists.

Aroura began to scream as Riven positioned himself between her legs.

"Screaming won't do you any good in here lady. This room is sound proof so no one can hear you." Riven informed her.

Entering her, Riven had his way with the Doctor.


	4. Two Become One

It was well after midnight in the capital city of Linephia. Helia, Flora, their friends Aisha and Nabu and the family pastor, Faragonda were standing in a small chapel on the Palace grounds.

Helia had on a full white suit with white shoes while Flora had on a white and gold mini dress with white flat shoes.

Helia had his arms around Flora's waist while her arms around the male's neck. They were engaged in a passionate lip lock.

After several minutes, the final parted before Helia said with a smile. "Happy birthday Mrs. Knightly, Princess of Linephia."

"Happy birthday, my King." Flora replied before giving him another kiss.

After midnight, Flora and Helia wed in a very private and simple ceremony with Aisha and Nabu as their witnesses. The couple were also celebrating their eighteenth birthday.

Aisha had long and curly brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She wore a strapless purple dress with black high heels.

Nabu had long brown hair, dark skin and brown coloured eyes. He had on a purple suit with black shoes.

Aisha and Nabu have been friends with Helia and Flora since prep school. When Helia had started school and his father was still alive he convince the King to pay for Flora to attend school with him.

The four friends were a part of a group that had high IQ. By the time they were sixteen, two of them had graduated from college. Aisha and Nabu had gotten a degree in Education. By age seventeen Flora had become a licenced Veterinarian and Botanist while Helia became a Doctor.

Throughout the year Helia and Flora used their years of higher education to assist the country. Helia did free checkups for the needy. Flora did checkups for those that couldn't afford it animals and put together plants that could treat both pets and humans illnesses and injuries.

As the kiss came to an end, Helia turned to Faragonda and asked. "We will get the marriage certificate later today, right?"

"Yes, Prince. The place that usually prints those certificates will be opened at six a.m." Faragonda replied. "As soon as they open I will apply for two copies for you and hand it to you or the Princess before the day is over."

Helia answered. "Thank you."

He then picked up his wife bridal style and carried her out of the chapel to consummate the marriage.

* * *

In another part of the palace, Riven was sitting at the edge of the bed. He was nude and looking down at a naked Aroura. She was kneeling on the ground, pleasing the male with her mouth.

Riven smirked. It didn't take long to break Aroura and for her to become his sex slave.

"I didn't expect a woman as hot, sexy, rich and famous like yourself to be a virgin." Riven commented. "For someone that never had sex before yesterday, I am amaze that you could keep up with my sex drive. The women I have been with before you ended up leaving because they couldn't keep up."

Riven soon moaned as he came to a release inside of the blonde's mouth.

Aroura soon stood up and positioned her womanhood over Riven's still hard manhood. Going down, Aroura waited till of the male's large and hard manhood was completely engulfed into her before placing her legs around Riven's waist and arms around his neck.

Riven placed his hands onto the Doctor's rear end before moving up and down his shaft.

Aroura had become addicted to the pleasure she felt from having sex with the male. After resisting for several minutes, she broke down and gave into the pleasure.

Aroura who sounded so defeated said. "I am here to please you, Riven."

Riven smirked. "After I get rid of that servant girl the Prince is with for the Queen, you and I could go away together. I am tired of this life. The Queen has me being her arrange boy. When the King was alive every girl he was cheating on her with, the Queen had me get rid of them. I usually pay them a lump sum of money to disappear or scare them. For you, it was different. Money and scare methods wouldn't have worked. You are the most beautiful and smartest girl I have ever come across. That's why I knew I had to make you mine."

"I am yours and yours alone Riven." Aroura said.

"After tomorrow you and I can leave this Palace." The purple hair male said. "After I send the girl, the Prince is with to the kingdom Melody to be the royal family slave I am going to tell the Queen I am out of here. Why work so hard for little to nothing when I can be with you."

Melody was a Kingdom that was worse than Linephia with how they treated people of a different race. People like Flora were looked down upon and treated like they were nothing.

Aroura placed her lips onto Riven's own as she continued moving up and down the male's equipment.

Once they reached their peck together, the male took over.

They changed position with the blonde on the bed while Riven was resting on top of her. He then began moving, to please the both of them.

* * *

Flora was standing on the balcony of her and Helia's bedroom wearing a white bathrobe. It was minutes after two in the morning so the sky was still dark and the city lights looked so beautiful from where the brunette stood.

A few minutes had passed before Flora felt Helia's strong arms wrap around her waist.

Helia had just come out of the shower and went to the balcony wearing nothing but a white bathrobe.

"Hello my love and wife." Helia said. "I have dreamt of this day so many times that I lost count. Now that we are legally joined people like Mother can no longer try to marry me off to someone I don't love."

"You know she will still try to break us up. This would just make it more difficult for her to." Flora pointed out.

"Well with my swearing in ceremony to take place in a couple weeks time my first act would be to banish her from the kingdom before making you Queen." Helia stated. "As much as I care for mother, I would never want someone like her who encourages such hate and ill treatment of other people to continue influencing the kingdom like that. I want to be a king that encourages peace and make the Kingdom better for everyone no matter the class or race."

Helia loosen his arms for Flora to spin and face him. She then wrapped her arms around the male's neck.

"So my darling Helia. Even though you said no birthday gifts I still got you something this year." Flora mentioned.

"Flower…" Helia muttered.

"Don't look at it as a birthday gift then. Look at it as a wedding gift." Flora replied. "You and I spending seven days and nights at the best hotel in the tropical country of Domino. It is a peaceful country, no one knows us and we can get to enjoy ourselves before you take over the throne."

Helia smiled. "You and I really do think alike. I reserved a room for us at that same hotel for a week as well. We can make a call to the hotel and change the reservation so that way we can enjoy our time in Domino for two weeks before the coronation."

"I have no problem with that." Flora smiled. "Happy Birthday, my love."

"Happy Birthday, my Flower." Helia said before kissing his beloved wife, passionately.


	5. Disappearance

Helia let out a quite frustrating sigh as the meeting between him and several diplomats from other countries seem to be never ending.

The meeting contained seven males and three females. The males all wore a grey and white suit with black shoes while the females had on light blue dresses with different designs.

Several minutes had passed before the meeting seem to be coming to an end. Nebula soon entered the room wearing a red and white dress with black high heel shoes and a silver crown.

Standing at the opposite end of the rectangular table from Helia, Nebula cleared her throat before saying. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Since the agenda of the meeting has been met I have another important matter to discuss. Today is Prince Helia's birthday and since he is of age I believe it is time to talk about his upcoming wedding to Princess Krystal."

Helia raised a brow hearing this news. "This is news to me."

Nebula raised her hand, signaling to Helia to be silent. "As I was saying. Princess Krystal arrived in the country a few days ago and we made plans for the wedding to be held next week Saturday. Each of you will receive an invitation before leaving…"

As Nebula continued to talk, Faragonda entered the room and handed Helia an envelope before quietly leaving. The male opened it to see two copies of his and Flora's marriage certificate.

Sealing the envelope, Helia smirked as Nebula continued to talk about his and Krystal's upcoming wedding.

Once the Queen was finished, Helia stated. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this meeting. On way out I would advise you not to accept the invitation for the wedding I had no hand in planning. For you see if I do wed Krystal it would be bigamy."

"What?!" Nebula nearly yelled.

The room began to be filled with whispers.

"This was not the way I wanted to announce it but I got married very early this morning to my longtime girlfriend and best friend Flora, the Princess of Linephia." Helia disclosed to the audience before him.

Nebula collapsed onto a nearby chair.

Helia continued. "My mother has countless times overlooked our relationship and treated her poorly because Flora is dark skin and in her eyes considered a servant. Now that Flora is a member of the royal family anyone that threatens her wellbeing can be punished by the laws of the land." Looking at his mother, Helia added. "That also includes members of any royal family including this one. So if my mother or any member of the Linephian royal family feels like that they can harm the Princess they can be stripped of their titles and be executed or banished."

Princess Krystal who was standing in a corner of the room bolted for the door and was going to quickly make arrangements to go home. When Helia finds out what happened to Flora, by law no one involved in the plan would be spared.

As Helia prepared to leave, Nebula quickly got up. She went to a short blue and grey hair male with light skin and whispered. "Release the prisoner quickly. Helia is right and by law all of us will be deep mess for harming someone from the royal family intentionally."

"My queen, it is too late. The carriage has already left for Melody." The male answered. "I can signal the driver to turn back but she won't return for another hour."

"An hour is too long." Nebula answered. "Signal the driver and have her thrown out of the carriage."

The male nodded.

Nebula ran over to Helia and held onto his right hand. "Sweetheart."

Helia stopped and turned to his mother. "Sweetheart?"

"Helia, I know we have had our differences but I just want you to know that everything I have done is for your best interest." Nebula informed him.

"That is bull and you know it." Helia replied, removing his hand from Nebula's hold. "You have never wanted what is best for me. The only thing you have wanted is what is best for you. Everything with you is a business transaction. You are also power hungry and want to ensure that you are in control of everything. Flora and I getting married destroyed whatever plans you had to get more power."

"You will not talk to me like that. I am still your mother." Nebula huffed.

"When you start acting like one instead of the monster you are, I will do better." Helia spat. "For now you are just Nebula the monster to me. Now if you will excuse me I will take my leave and celebrate my wedding day with my wife."

Helia then left the room.

* * *

**Earlier**

Flora was carrying out her and the male's suitcases to the car she and Helia would use to carry them to the airport. With the male at the meeting, Flora took the time to pack so that way when the meeting is over they would leave immediately to the honeymoon destination.

Wearing a white and black strapless dress with black flats, Flora was looking forward to enjoying the time alone with Helia. Apart from the honeymoon Flora was looking forward to going to Domino because she heard that there was a healer down there that can help her with her miscarriage issue. The brunette felt like this was her last chance to have children and she wanted to ensure that the twins she was carrying were born. As good as it would be to adopt a child, Flora wanted to ensure that Helia had a biological child.

Reaching the car Flora put the suitcase in the trunk before closing it. Seconds later a light skin male came up from behind her and placed a hand over her mouth before dragging the brunette to the carriage.


	6. Calling Out

Helia began to panic as he collapsed onto the ground. For an hour he has been searching for Flora and still haven't found her. Once he left the meeting, Helia had a bad feeling in the pit and once he reached the car and not see the brunette the panic set in.

This is the longest Helia has ever been away from Flora and he had no clue where she is.

Nebula, who was walking in the hallway at the time spotted her son and stopped before him. She then said. "Helia, get up. Sitting down and looking defeated is not the good sign of a King."

"I know." Helia sighed, getting up. "This is the longest I have ever been away from Flora and I have a bad feeling that she is in danger. Since she is not in the Palace, I am going to join the troops and check the town."

"Helia, I did some research and found out that you can get this marriage annulled…" Nebula started.

Helia stopped her. "Enough! You don't get it? I have been in love with Flora before I even understood what love was. I would rather give up the throne, wealth and having you as a mother than leave Flower. Either you accept that Flora is now your daughter in law and mother to your grandchildren or you will have to find another heir to the throne."

Nebula sighed as she walked away. Helia rushed towards the entrance only to be stopped by Dr. Aroura.

* * *

Within a bedroom, rarely used Riven and Aroura were seen nude and currently having physical intercourse. Since the day Riven took the Doctor to the room and forced himself onto her, the two have not left or stopped having intercourse. Riven has an uncontrollable sexual drive which is the reason why he has never maintained a long relationship since none of the females could keep up with him. Despite the pleasure and joy he gets from sleeping with different women every day, the male sometimes wished for a female that was a nymphomaniac and could match his insatiable drive.

The purple hair male never thought he would find one till Aroura came. He never thought about being with an older woman before much less one that was a virgin but the blonde beauty has so far managed to keep up with him despite having no experience. With her beauty, high intelligence and wealth, the Doctor had become Riven's ideal woman and was going to ensure that she was his forever.

The male was currently sitting on one of the edges of the bed with Aroura sitting on his lap with his long and hard member inside of her. Riven's hands with placed onto the blonde's hips while her arms were around his neck. Their lips were currently pressed onto the other's own while their tongues met and fight for dominance. The kiss was long, heated, passionate and very intense.

As the kiss was getting more passionate with each second, Aroura was moving up and down Riven's hard fifteen inches shaft. Whether she was willing to admit it or not verbally, her body was giving her away. The pleasure and passion she received from having intercourse with Riven was too satisfying for her to stop.

Growing up as the only child for a high class couple, Aroura was shaped kept in a bubble where she had no clue of how people outside of her class operated. Despite being a Doctor by profession, her parents plan for her was to become a housewife to someone of their social circle and eventually a mother. It was only after her parents passed away that the blonde started to work and eventually have a booming business. Even with her parents gone, their influence still remained somewhat. She was still looking for someone rich to be with and was saving herself for marriage. Now being in this position with Riven, Aroura knew her parents would not approve but it is like she couldn't stop.

Instead of having someone to take care of her, Aroura seem to be heading towards becoming a sugar mamma.

An hour passed before they stopped so that Riven can conduct his final busy for the Queen before quitting.

Aroura took a quick shower before putting on some clothes. Deciding to go outside for some fresh air, the blonde saw Helia running towards the entrance.

The male stopped seeing the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned before shaking his head. "That is not important right now. I need to find Flora."

"I can help you out with that." Aroura stated.

"What?" Helia looked confused.

"I originally came here to expose you and Flora's secret pregnancy to the Queen in hopes that she could convince you to be with me." Aroura started out. "Afterwards she got Riven to deal with me as a 'reward' for telling her the big secret. When Riven was giving me my "reward" that is when I found out that the Queen was planning to send Flora to Melody to be the servant of the realm's royal family. Since she is missing now, I can safely say she is on her way to that country."

"That is actually very helpful." Helia started to head to the entrance. "I will deal with my mother and Riven later. Thanks."

Reaching the entrance, Helia got his Leva Bike and headed to Melody.

* * *

Flora was currently in the back of a van that has no windows. Instead of panicking, the brunette was meditating. If she began to panic, Flora feared she might have another miscarriage. She was trying to keep a calm head so when the moment was right, she would strike and escape.

With no phone on her, Flora was trying to keep a level headed in order to reach Helia by other means. They shared a unique connection.

Taking several deep breathes Flora reached her centre and called out to her husband.


	7. Million Seconds Later

Helia sped on his lava bike, to the location his wife is. He felt her calling out to him.

Using the quickest way to Melody, Helia hoped that Flora and the babies were okay. Knowing the brunette Helia knew she would try to not panic. After so many miscarriages, he knew it would devastate the brunette to lose another child.

Reaching an intersection Helia made a left turn. Soon after the male saw a truck overturned on the side of the road. Smoke was seen coming from the vehicle's engine.

He immediately pulled over to assist. Getting off the bike, Helia went to the front of the vehicle to see that it was empty. Moving to the back, he opened the doors to see Flora lying on the floor, bleeding heavily.

The blue hair male felt like his world came to an end.

* * *

Flora opened her eyes and quickly gasped as she placed her hands onto her stomach. Feeling some pain, the brunette screamed.

Seconds passed before Flora saw Helia wearing the same suit he had on the day of their wedding.

A doctor and a few nurses came into the room to attend to the Princess.

It took almost an half and hour before the medical staff was able to treat Flora and get her stabilize.

As soon as the staff left Helia sat beside the brunette's bed.

She turned to her side to face her husband before asking. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was the driver of the truck shooting me. The bullet hit my shoulder. I collapsed afterwards but heard the front door open so can assume that the driver jumped out of the vehicle. The next thing I knew the truck chased into something before I blacked out."

"The driver… had shot you twice actually. The first bullet hit your shoulder and the second one hit your lower stomach." Helia tried to not break down. Tears began to flow from his eyes any way as he continued. "Mo- Nebula had hired him to kidnap and transport you to Melody to become the royal's family servant. Once I told her that we were legally married, she knew anyone that threaten the wellbeing of the Princess would be punished by law. I found out through Dr Aroura that she had made plans to sell you off."

"Helia…" Flora whispered as she used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her beloved's eyes.

Helia continued. "I sped to Melody to save you and found the truck on the side of the road. When I saw you I thought I lost you, Flora. While you laid on this hospital bed unconscious for almost twelve days… for one million seconds I felt so empty. So broken."

"Twelve days?!" Flora gasped before placing her right hand onto her stomach. "What happened to the babies, Nebula and that driver?"

"We found the driver hiding out in a motel in Downtown Linephia." Helia answered. "As for Nebula, she is in jail right now. She has been stripped of her title so far. The doctors said it was a fifty-fifty change of you surviving. Based on how things went, I wanted to ensure that she along with the driver was given the appropriate sentence. As for the babies, the doctors did everything they could. I am so sorry Flower. We tried so hard to conceive only for this to happen. We could always adopt."

Tears began to fall down Flora's eyes. "I know you wanted a biological child and now it looks like the royal bloodline will end with you because of my inability to carry a child. I feel like less of a woman. I don't deserve you, Helia."

It was Helia's turn to wipe the tears from Flora's eyes. "I am in love with you, Flora. You are my best friend, confidant, the person that keeps me in line and my soulmate. I care, like and love you more than I could for anyone else. Yes, I wanted a biological child so that our love would live on in a physically form but I would prefer to spend my life with you than without you in it."

"I am in love with you too, Helia." Flora smiled for a moment.

"When you are released how about we go and visit your parent's grave." Helia suggested. "The anniversary of their deaths have past but we could still lay a flower on their graves before going on a honeymoon. When the time is right we can go to the local orphanage and adopt a child or children."

"I like the idea of children." Flora said. "After we sort things out with your mother and the driver, we can go on our honeymoon. After the honeymoon can we wait a while before setting up a room or two in the castle before going to the orphanage? I want to ensure that I am in the right frame of mind before adopting a sweet bundle of joy."

"We can wait as long as you want, Flower." Helia nodded.

Flora shifted so that Helia could lay beside her. The male wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, feeling happy for the first time in twelve days.

Flora rested her head onto Helia's chest. She could hear his hearting beating quickly.

She soon looked up and saw the male fast asleep. The brunette thought. _'Knowing Helia, he wouldn't have slept probably unsure of what is happening to me. I couldn't ask for a better husband than Helia.' _

Flora stayed in the position they were in and admired the male before her.

* * *

In the dungeon of the Linephian Palace, Nebula was sitting in one of the jail cells. Her body looked almost lifeless.

The former queen of Linephia was about to meet her end.

**Earlier**

Princess Krystal had remained in the Palace instead of going home.

She had on a white mini dress with a purple jacket and purple wedge heel shoes.

Reaching the cell the Queen was in, Krystal stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Nebula asked. "I thought you left."

"I was but stayed when I heard Helia had found Flora." Krystal replied. "I even went to the hospital and assisted the staff with ways to try and say her life."

"WHAT?!" Nebula yelled. "I thought you wanted to be with Helia. Why save that servant's life?"

Krystal shook her head. "What is wrong with you Nebula? Just because I want someone doesn't mean I am going hope Flora dies to get him. I am not a monster like you are. Helia loves who he loves and I am not going to stand by and not do anything to assist. Unlike you I actually have a heart and besides it is my duty as a Princess and Nurse by trade to assist people in need. I got a call from one of the nurses at the hospital and they said Flora had woken up not too long ago. She had lost the babies and the bullets are out of her. She should be fine and released in a couple days' time. I hope whatever punishment they hand down to you, it will be fitting for the monster you are."

Krystal left.

Nebula began to think about her next move. Usually the punishment for trying to kill anyone is life in jail.

The blue hair former Queen didn't want to spend the rest of her life in this place.

Soon a loud bang was heard from the cell where Nebula was staying. A gun was seen on the floor while she began to bled out.

**Meanwhile**

Krystal existed the dungeon and headed to the bedroom she was staying in. Placing a hand onto her lower belly, the lavender hair Princess thought. _'Linehpia and Zircon will have a biological heir to the throne thanks to Helia and I.'_

The Princess didn't close the dungeon door so the bang could be heard from upstairs. Several guards went to check it out.


	8. Truth Revealed

Flora and Helia were awaken by the sound of knocking coming from the door of the hospital room. Helia gently got off the bed and headed to the door to open it.

The person knocking was Palladium, the royal advisor. He had long orange hair, light skin and brown coloured eyes and wore white pants, white shirt and a green jacket.

"Palladium, what are you doing here?" Helia wondered, letting the male into the room.

"It is your mother. She shot herself while locked up. Right now the doctors are operating to save her life but it is not looking good." Palladium informed the couple. "They want some blood and you are the only family she has."

"She is no family of mine." Helia replied. "But I will donate the blood. I want her to face the crimes charged against her."

Helia turned to Flora. The brunette smiled. "Go. I will be here when you come back."

Helia gave Flora a kiss before heading out.

A few minutes after Helia stepped out of the room someone knocked.

Flora said. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Krystal. The lavender hair female closed the door as she entered the room.

As Krystal came towards her, Flora asked. "Krystal, I thought you had left already. By the way thank you. I heard you assisted the staff in helping to save my life."

Krystal replied as she sat down on a chair nearby. "It was the least I could do. It is my duty as a nurse and Princess to assist anyone in need. I am about to go home but I wanted to discuss a deal with you."

"Deal? About what?" Flora asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I overheard that you and Helia are experiencing difficulties with having children of your own." Krystal mentioned. "Linephia needs a biological heir to the throne not someone that was adopted. I was examined and advised that my reproductive system is healthy enough to carry a child to full term. With that being the case the hospital here can use Artificial Insemination using my eggs and Helia's sperms to produce a biological heir to the throne."

Flora raised a brow upon hearing this.

Krystal continued. "You may ask what is in this for me and the answer is simple. Once the child is eighteen Linephia and Zircon would merge and become more powerful."

Flora took a deep breath in before releasing it. She then spoke in a somewhat calm manner. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? When you mentioned this to Helia did he laugh in your face before shooting down the idea or just shoot it down immediately?"

"How…?" Krystal began before Flora stopped her.

"I know my husband well enough." Flora answered. "Based on a feeling I have and you can stop me when I am wrong. When I was swinging between life and death you tried to make your move on Helia. He crushed any fantasy you had of getting together. Since he had rejected that idea you wanted to find another way tie yourself to him and since I have a problem carrying a child you thought why not give this a shot. Helia shot down that idea as well before you decided to pull at straws and thought why not ask the wife? Maybe she would cave in and convince him to go ahead with baby making plan."

Krystal cleared her throat. "Flora, you have to do what is best for the kingdom."

"Krystal, stay in your lane and stop chasing after Helia." Flora bluntly said. "Helia and I's fertility issues is not you or your Kingdom's problem. Instead of trying to find someone that will love you for you, you choose to chase after a guy that you know doesn't want you in order to be tied to him somehow. I know Helia is handsome, charming, and smart and has a lot of wonderful traits that would make almost anyone want him. I know Helia's good and bad habits. You only see the good ones along with his handsome features. My best advice to you will be to go back to your kingdom and leave Linephia's heir problem to Helia and I."

"But…" Krystal bit her lip for a moment.

"But what? How would you feel if you was married to someone and someone else was desperately throwing themselves at him?" Flora asked.

"I would be mad." Krystal admitted.

"Okay." Flora replied. "Linephia and Zircon have had a civil relationship throughout the years and I would hate for that to be ruin because it's current Princess can't buy a clue and is desperate to tie herself to one of the most handsome males around."

"Buy a clue?" Krystal felt offended.

Flora continued. "I know one of the reasons why you are so desperate to be with or connected to Helia is because no other Prince wants you based on your reputation. For years you have been known as the party Princess that sleeps around with both men and women and takes drugs."

"I am not bi." Krystal stated as she began to sweat.

"The media can be wrong but there is no shame with being bi." Flora replied. "I did my research and know that Nebula was the only one so far that has deemed you worthy of marrying a royal. I also know that your parents are elderly and will soon have to step down from the throne. Due to that, they are pressuring you to marry a Prince in order to take the throne and produce an heir. Go back to Zircon and clear your mind before making your next move. Just know that if you do come to the Linephian Palace it better be for business and not pleasure or else the two kingdoms will no longer do business together."

The lavender hair Princess stood as her hands curled into fists.

Helia made his presences know by saying. "Krystal, get your ass out of our kingdom and don't come back."

Krystal turned around as Helia continued. "I don't want you and never will. You pretend to be this sweet Princess when in fact you are one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever met. For the past twelve days while Flora was fighting for her life, you wanted her so desperately to die so you can have me. You pretended to help when in fact you did more harm than good. I spoke to some of the staff members a while ago and they said you really didn't help. In fact you threaten some of them to give you praises and try to get my sperms in order to impregnate you. A Doctor also confessed that you two slept together in order for him to abort Flora's pregnancy and state that she had had a miscarriage."

"I am still pregnant?" Flora asked, looking at her husband.

Helia nodded. "The good thing is that he didn't go through with it. The bullet by some miracle missed the vital stuff. Nebula was… is a monster but I can at least clap her for something. She actually accepted and didn't hide the fact is a bitch and monster. She owned up to it. For the period when my beloved's life was on the line you threw yourself at me as well even though I rejected you every time."

"Helia, I deserve you more than this-." Krystal began but stopped when Helia cut her off.

"Get out!" Helia yelled.

If looks could kill, the lavender hair Princess would be died by now.

"Step foot in Linephia again and the guards have their orders to shoot you on the spot." Helia added. "Nobody gets away with trying to harm my Princess and get away with it. A guard is waiting outside for you currently. If you are still in the country in the next thirty minutes, you can forget about ever seeing the light of day."

Krystal began to shake in fear. She quickly left the room and the couple alone.

Helia locked the door before heading back to lay beside Flora.

"I have never seen you so mad before." Flora stated.

"No one should ever hurt the love of my life." Helia responded before saying something shocking. "Well the good news is that you are still pregnant. In other news I still do want to adopt a child. It will be good to give a little one a place to call home. That's if it is okay with you."

"Yes, it is." Flora nodded.

"There is something else. So when I went to give blood I found out that Nebula and I aren't a match." Helia added.

"What?!" Flora looked at the male in shock.

"Our blood doesn't match and the medical staff did a full check-up. They said there is no way she could have given birth due to the fact that over twenty years ago she had ovarian cancer. She did the chemo and radiation at this very hospital and the treatment left her barren." Helia informed the brunette.

"Well that could explain why you are the first royal to not be born at here." Flora mentioned.

Every heir to the Kingdom of Linephia was born at this very hospital.

"Then again…" Flora continued. "If Nebula isn't your mother, is King Saladin really your father. It could be a case where you were adopted."

"Unless we can find my Dad, we will have to wait until Nebula wakes up. That's if she ever wakes up." Helia sighed. "My Dad was said to have died but I don't recall there ever being a funeral come to think of it. I didn't even see a body. I wish there was a way we could cast a truth spell over her."

Flora smiled. "The truth will always come out. We will find out soon enough about who your real parents are."

"In the mean time we have twelve days of kissing to make up for and when you feel better there is almost two weeks' worth of love making to catch up on." Helia smiled back at his wife before kissing her tender lips.


	9. More Questions Than Answers

Helia entered Flora's hospital bedroom and almost slammed the door. Flora jumped before she spun around to see her husband with a pissed off expression.

The brunette whom was dressed in a green mini skirt, pink blouse and matching colour flats asked. "What's the matter?"

Helia grumbled softly as he folded his arms and rested against the door. The brunette couldn't make out what he was saying.

"HELIA KNIGHTLY!" Flora yelled. "I don't care who you are and what pissed you off, when you are speaking to me speak to me clearly."

Helia sighed. "Sorry."

"Now talk to me like English is your first language." Flora replied. "What happened?"

"Nebula is dead." Helia answered. "The self-inflected shot was fatal and she passed away not too long ago. Now I will never know who my real parents are."

"Thought you would be at least a little sad that she died." Flora commented. "Will admit that Nebula was an awful person based on how badly she treated people around her. Despite how much of a witch she was, Nebula actually treated you well. At least apart from the times she tired to break us up."

"Flora!" Helia shook his head. "Now it is my turn to scold you. I know you don't like to speak ill of the dead but Nebula was cold to me as well. She just treated me a little better than a few people. She not being my biological mother might explain why I didn't feel any affection or connection with her."

"So what's the plan now?" Flora asked.

"We are going to bury the old hag, hopefully try to find out who my real parents are and make Linephia a better place all citizens." Helia commented.

"Even if it means giving up the crown?" Flora asked.

Helia sighed before sitting down on a chair nearby. "I know Linephian Law states that only a blood relative of the king is to take the throne. I don't know if Saladin is my biological father to know whether or not I can succeed the throne. If not then there is a problem. My father has no other relatives and as far as I know he doesn't have any other children. For now, I am still technically the Prince of Linephia and I will do my best to ensure that the country is doing well. If someone else come else comes to take the throne and it is their right, who am I to stand in their way? I know if I was in their position I wouldn't want someone standing in the way of my birthright."

"Whatever happens I will stand behind you." Flora stated. "For now let's focus on the present. You have a meeting with members of the royal court before address the citizens of Linephia. While you are doing that I will be digging through Nebula's stuff. Hopefully I find something that can assist with uncovering this mystery."

* * *

**Later **

As Helia was in dialogue with the members of the royal court, Flora was in Nebula's bedroom wondering where to start.

Hearing a knock coming from the door, the brunette turned to see Riven and Aroura standing by the door.

"I thought you would have left already." Flora commented. "The way you were at it, I am surprised the both of you can still walk without feeling any pain."

"I am surprised you are still here." Riven snarled.

"Well you and Nebula did a sloppy job in trying to get rid of me." Flora chuckled for a moment. "With all the proof we have your ass will be in jail soon if you don't leave. Assisting with kidnapping and harming the Princess is a felony. With Nebula dead now you and the driver could be looking at life or the electric chair."

Riven took a step back.

Aroura stepped forward. "Please Flora. I promise Riven has changed. He won't harm you or anyone else again."

"Yeah!" Flora rolled her eyes. "He changed from a working person to a sugar baby. He is only with you for the sex and money."

"I know." Aroura replied. "I have accepted that and I don't mind taking care of him and being his sex slave as long as he is doing it with me alone."

Riven stated. "What if I can give you some information that will be of use to you and the Prince? If it is of any use to you, will you let me off and I leave this place with Aroura."

"Depends on what the information is." Flora answered.

"I know where King Saladin is."Riven quickly replied.

"What?" Flora gasped.

"Well at least someone that may know where he is." Riven stated. "Before the king had alleged passed away he was caught in bed with the Queen of Melody, Queen Matlin. Queen Nebula had asked me to assist with putting in a safe behind hidden behind a portrait. Pallidum and I were going put in the safe. When we along with the Queen entered the room we saw the two of them in bed together. Nebula rushed me out of the room immediately after. Next day we heard the King had passed away and Queen Matlin was on her way back to Melody with her husband and daughter Musa. Pallidum and I were sworn to never disclose what we saw to anyone."

Flora remembered when the royal family had come to visit Linephia a few years back. The King's name is Ho-Boe and despite balding, he still had good amount of grey hair on his head. He also had a light skin complexion and blue coloured eyes. Queen Matlin was a woman with shoulder length blackish blue hair, dark gray eyes and a fair skin tone. She was a couple inches taller than her husband. Their daughter Musa has long blue hair, blue eyes and a fair skin tone.

The family had come to Linepia for a meeting to discuss how the two kingdom can work together.

Flora sighed. "Looks like we have to go to Melody after all. Which portrait is the safe behind?"

"That one." Riven pointed to the one that consisted of Helia, Saladin and Nebula.

Flora removed the portrait to reveal the black safe. Looking at the keypad and the numbers that were worn out on it. The numbers were zero, one, nine and eight. The brunette tried 1980 since that was the year Nebula was born.

Hearing the safe click open Flora smiled. Opening it, she said. "Thanks. If I hear your name in anything both your asses will be jail. I am sure it won't take Aroura long to be someone's pet in lock down."

The blonde quivered, disgusted by the thought of being in those filthy prisons.

"Riven, let's get out of here." Aroura said. "I have a practice to run and money to earn for the both of us."

Riven and the blonde doctor soon disappeared from the room.

Flora hoped she was doing the right thing by letting them go.

Focusing on the safe, she took out the only two envelopes in it.

Sitting on the king size bed, the brunette opened one envelope to reveal a birth certificate. It had the name Musa Knightly on it. Under mother's name it had Matlin Harmonic while under father's name is Saladin Knightly. Musa's date of birth was identical to that of Helia and Flora's own. Place of birth stated Linephia Palace. The certificate also revealed that Musa was the second born of twins.

Putting Musa's certificate down Flora took out another one. It was reveal to be Helia's own. It was almost identical to Musa's own. What differed the two certificates were the first and middle name, gender and that it said Helia was the first born of the twins.

Using the information she gathered from working at the place which issued all birth, death and marriage certificates in Linephia, Flora lifted the two birth certificates to see if they were real. The place uses a security paper to print the certificates. Seeing that it was real, Flora said. "Helia has a twin sister. It does explain why Musa and Helia look so much alike."

Placing the certificates back into the envelope Flora look into the other one and saw a fake certificate with Nebula's name where the mother's section is.

Putting the fake one back, the brunette ran to where Helia was.

* * *

Helia and the members of the royal court were making final arrangements about the swearing in ceremony for Helia to become king as well as Nebula's funeral.

The door soon opened. Everyone in the room looked up to see Flora, breathing heavily.

"Flora, get out." Palladium stated.

Flora stopped him. "Hush it Palladium and have a seat. Meeting is adjourn till a later date. Everyone but Helia and Palladium is excused from the room."

"But…" Another member of the court said as Flora walked over to Helia. She then whispered something briefly in his right ear.

Helia then said. "Something vital has come up and needs urgent attention. The date for the funeral can be next week Saturday at noon. As for the swearing in ceremony, please make arrangements for it to be a day before."

Once everyone had left expect Flora, Helia and Palladium, the Princess asked. "Palladium, what happened the day Nebula caught Queen Matlin and King Saladin in bed together?"

Palladium eyes widen. "How did you know about that?"

Helia was shock to hear that as well.

Flora handed him the two envelopes while she focused on the orange hair male.

"I did some digging. Are you going to answer my question?" Flora asked.

Palladium sighed before admitting. "The Queen is dead anyway so she can't do anything to me now. The day before King Saladin "passed away" the royal family of Melody was here. After the meeting had ended King Ho-Boe went with his daughter Musa to tour Linephia, the Queen had stayed behind because she claimed to have been sick. Queen Nebula returned earlier than expected from her trip overseas. Riven and I were escorting her to her bedroom because she wanted help putting in a safe she had recently bought. When we entered the bedroom the three of us saw Saladin and Matlin in an intimate position. Nebula kicked out Riven before throwing a bronze statue towards the king. The statue his Saladin's head and he was out cold soon after. Nebula had me escort Matlin to her room and assist with packing her along with her family stuff to go home that same day. The next day the Melody royal family left and the king was declared dead soon after. No one apart from the queen had seen his body. A death certificate wasn't even produced because a Medical Examiner didn't see the body. So for all we know the king could still be alive."

Helia asked after seeing the two birth certificates. "Queen Matlin. Is she still alive?"

"She went missing a few weeks after she and the King were caught in bed together." Palladium informed the two. "King Ho-Boe and Princess Musa made a public plead for her safe return soon after she went missing as well as put up reward money for anyone who has found her."

"Thank you Palladium. That will be all." Helia told him before the male left.

Flora looked to her husband and said. "The certificates look legit to me. It looks and feels like the birth certificate I have."

Helia seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "I have a sister. A twin. I wonder if Musa or Ho-Boe knows about this. We could do a DNA test but this could damage their lives."

"We don't know." Flora sat down on Helia's lap. "Unless we can find Matlin or Saladin, doing a DNA test on Musa seem like the best bet. For now, we know more despite having more questions than answers."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Helia asked before planting a quick kiss on Flora's lips.

"You have but don't mind hearing more of it." Flora replied before kissing Helia's lips.

Helia let out a blissful sigh.

In the mist of the confusion and unanswered questions in his life, Helia felt well knowing Flora was beside him throughout it all. She was his rock and loved her more than words alone can express.


	10. Truth Known

Helia gently placed Flora onto the grand table before removing her laced underwear. He placed it onto the table before unzipping his pants.

Inserting his member into his beloved wife, Helia began moving into her hard. Flora moaned loudly as she felt her husband ram into her. Helia rested his upper body onto the brunette's own. She then wrapped her arms around Helia's neck and legs around his waist.

Locking lips, Helia continued to pound into his sexy wife as the kiss became more passionate.

It took several minutes before both reached their peak and released at the same time.

With both laying on the table, Flora mentioned. "You are incredible. Don't know what I did to deserve you but I cherish each moment I have with you in my life."

"More like what did I do to deserve you. I love you, Flora and grateful for each moment I have you in my life. " Helia informed her. "No matter what happens I can grantee that I will continue to love you for the rest of my life and treat you like the queen you are. "

"I love you too, Helia." Flora replied before kissing the male's lips.

Helia returned the kiss before the two made love once more.

* * *

**Next Week **

A female with long blue hair, fair skin and blue coloured eyes was walking through the hallway of the Linephian Palace with a short male that had blue and grey hair, fair skin and brown coloured eyes.

The female, Princess Musa had on a mini red and black dress with red high heel shoes. The male King Ho-Boe had a black pants with a blue shirt and black shoes.

Musa stated. "I almost can't believe that Nebula is dead."

"She passed away right before I could get my new servant." Ho-Boe stated.

"Dad, is that really all you care about?" Musa asked.

"Well no but good servants are hard to get." He answered. "Find that the ones like she was going to give me are the best. They are stronger and can last longer."

"Dad!" Musa exclaimed as they reached the throne room.

Today is Helia's swearing in ceremony. He had invited several royals and citizens from Linephia.

Entering the room, Musa and Ho-Boe saw that the ceremony was underway.

Sitting on two of the three thrones were Flora and Helia. Flora wore a long white and gold gown with white flats.

Helia had on a white tux with matching shoes.

Flora's belly was showing a little more so people could tell she was pregnant.

Musa whispered. "She is pregnant."

"You are looking at that. I am thinking why is someone like that sitting on the throne."

"Can't you tell? She and Helia are together and that she is pregnant for him." Musa informed him.

"Thought his mother would raise him better than that." Ho-Boe shook his head.

Musa shook her head as well.

* * *

After the ceremony ended Flora and Helia spoke and greeted some people. A few royals stayed back because Nebula's funeral is tomorrow.

Flora spotted Musa and Ho-Boe and indicated them to Helia.

After wrapping up the conversation with the royals from Domino, the couple headed to royals from Melody.

"Good afternoon King Ho-Boe and Princess Musa." Helia greeted them.

"Good afternoon King Helia."Ho-Boe replied.

"Hello King Helia and..." Musa turned to Flora.

"My name is Flora." The brunette replied.

"Flora is my wife and current Princess of Linephia." Helia informed the two.

"Princess?" Ho-Boe mentioned with a disgust tone.

Flora muttered. "Now I see why his wife left him."

"What was that?" Ho-Boe questioned.

"Need a q-tip?" Flora spoke much clearer.

"Helia, you need to keep a muzzle on her." Ho-Boe stated.

"Dad!" Musa yelled.

"You need to apologize to her!" Helia demanded. "I know of your dealing with Nebula and I am nothing like her so you will find our dealings much different. I also know of how she tired to sell you my wife like she is a property. Now if you want Linephia and Melody to continue to work today, you will to do some changes that includes changing your mind set towards people of darker skin."

Ho-Boe hissed. Linephia has had a good business relation with Melody and would hate to ruin it.

Musa stepped forward. "Forgive my father. He is a nice person if you give him the change."

"When he changes his attitude we can talk about some new agreement that will be beneficially for both kingdoms." Flora stated, not feeling well. "Please give me a moment."

"I will follow you." Musa spoke, noticing that she wasn't well.

As the two females left Helia and Ho-Boe spoke.

Entering the hallway, Musa added. "Please forgive my father. He wasn't always like this. I was told by my Mom before she left that he was caring towards people of different genders and race. After Mom disappeared rumours began to spread that she had cheated on him with someone of another race because people have seen her with a dark skin guy."

"What do you believe?" Flora asked.

"I believe Mom cared for him but never loved him. There marriage was arranged." Musa said. "Her first and only love was King Saladin."

Flora stopped before they reached her and Helia's bedroom. "You know...?"

Musa stopped as well. "I found out through her dairy. She had left it behind before disappearing. I found it strange that my Dad and I had nothing in common. I also thought Helia and I looked so much alike. I did a DNA test and found out that Ho-Boe and I were not completely related. I don't have the heart to tell him. He is not the smartest person around but he does have a good heart. He has taken such good care of me despite not being biologically related to me. You know the saying blood doesn't make a family love does?"

Flora nodded. "Do you think King Saladin might be your father?"

Musa answered. "Maybe but it is an assumption because like I said earlier Helia and I look so much alike. He isn't here to do a test on and that could destroy Ho-Boe if it was to get out."

"You could do a test with Helia." Flora suggested. "We recently found out that Nebula wasn't his real mother and that your Mother could be it. You could do a test to see you two are siblings."

"I would like to know answers." Musa replied.

"But at what cost Musa?" A male asked.

Both turned around to see Ho-Boe and Helia.

"Dad, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are aware that Saladin could be your actually father and Helia is your twin brother." Ho-Boe stated.

"What?" Musa said.

"Saladin and I are actually brothers and I knew he and your mother were together." Ho-Boe said. "Lets go somewhere private so I can explain what happened in the past."

* * *

Entering a vacant bedroom, Ho-Boe sat on the bed while Flora sat on a chair. Helia stood beside his wife while Musa stood at the door.

Ho-Boe sighed before saying. "Saladin and I are actually half brothers. We have the same father but different mothers. My mother was the Princess of Melody while Saladin mother was a commoner and our father's wife."

"So you lied and said that you didn't know who your father was." Musa scolded her father.

Ho-Boe nodded before continuing. "Father was ashamed of me. I was the bastard child so he kept the public from knowing that I was his son. When I was born my mother gave me her last name. Father and Saladin would see me in secret though to check up on me. Mother never loved anyone as much as she loved our father so she never married or have any more children. Before she passed away she arranged for me to marry Matlin. We had met when Saladin came to visit and introduced her to my mother and I. She saw that I had taken an immediate liking to her and threaten to expose our father's secret if she didn't marry me. With some pressuring she eventually gave in an marry me. Our father eventually introduced Nebula to Saladin and arranged for them to marry. It wasn't till a few months into the marriage that Nebula and I found out that Matlin and Saladin were still seeing each other. When Matlin became pregnant all of us knew Saladin was the father. Nebula saw this as her change to have a child of her own since she couldn't become pregnant. Nebula had made Matlin stay in Linephia to have the child or else she would expose the family secret. On the day of the birth I got a call that Matlin had twins. Nebula took Helia and said Matlin and I could have Musa. At first I was against the idea of raising a child that wasn't mind and told her to keep the both of you. I took Matlin back to Melody and tried several times to get her pregnant but couldn't. Eventually I gave up and said we will take Musa and raise her as our own. Matlin was a good mother to Musa but an awful wife. She went back to Saladin and we stopped having sex. Eventually I had to get my needs taken care of somewhere else and cheated on her with a staff that was of dark complexion. It didn't take long before she became pregnant. She said it was my child as she would never cheat on me. I yelled at her and banished her from the kingdom since I thought I couldn't get anyone pregnant. Since I loved her I was enraged at the thought of her cheating on me so that is where my dislike for darker complexion people grew from. I had taken it out on several people for so long it became a habit I couldn't break. Before Matlin and Saladin had disappeared I found out that the reason I couldn't Matlin pregnant is because she was taking birth control. When I found that I out I was enraged and had threaten the both of them. Tired of living a lie, the two disappeared leaving Nebula and I with the task of ruling the kingdom and raising Helia and Musa."

Musa stated. "That means Helia and I are full siblings and you possibly have a child out there that you are not away of."

Ho-Boe nodded. "Her name was Diana. I am not sure where she went after I banished her regret that decision greatly. Now I am not sure if he or she is still alive or know of their birth right as the heir to the throne."

Musa sighed. "We will find her."

"What?" Ho-Boe was surprised by Musa's answer. "Don't you want the throne?"

"I would rather do what's right than live a lie." Musa answered. "Lies is not beneficial to anyone. Just look at the mess we are in. I missed out of nearly decades of knowing who I really am and spending time with my brother."

Helia spoke. "I know someone that could help us. Riven, Nebula's guard has a way of finding out information. I don't know where he is at the moment but will try to find him so he can help us."

"I know where he is." Flora answered. "He helped me find you and Musa's birth certificate before leaving with Aurora to be her sugar baby."

Helia made a call to one of his guards to find Riven.


	11. Attraction

As the sun set over Linpehia Riven was seen walking through the palace halls to the throne room. The male had on a blue shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Entering the room he saw Flora, Helia and Musa sitting on the thrones.

Flora was the first to see him and asked. "What? Your sugar mama finally let you off your leash?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Riven said sarcastically. "I am here so what do you two want?"

"We want you to use your skills and track down a woman for us." Helia replied.

"What am I going to get out of this?" Riven asked. "I don't work for free."

"Or anything else for free." Flora commented.

"You are lucky I don't hit women much less pregnant ones." Riven mentioned.

"You are lucky morning sickness is getting the best of me now." Flora replied. "You know I can kick your ass."

Riven grumbled. "I don't have to put up with this treatment."

Musa stood up. "Enough you two! My Dad really wants to find Diana and his child. Whoever you are, I can pay you a quarter of a million if you find her."

Riven looked at Musa and mouth nearly dropped. He began to drool, seeing the blue hair female. She was the most beautiful person he has ever come across and her voice sounded so enchanting.

"Hello!" Musa snapped her fingers before Riven's face.

The male snapped out of it. "Sorry! What were you saying?"

"I asked will you do it for that amount." Musa asked once more.

"Sure." Riven nodded.

Musa took out a picture of Diana. "This is the woman. It is a picture from sixteen years ago. From what I was told her name is Diana Rose. She is originally from Domino before migrating to Melody to work in the palace."

Turning around the picture Riven saw Diana's full name, date of birth and parents' names.

"I will call up some connections I have in Domino and Melody." Riven replied.

"Thank you." Musa smiled before rubbing her belly.

Flora noticed. Standing up, she said. "Musa, do you want me to show you to the dining room. Pretty sure dinner is ready by now."

"Sure." Musa replied before she and Flora left the room.

Helia moved to stand beside Riven. "I see you have taken a liking to Musa."

"What…." Riven was about to deny it.

"Shame the devil Riven and speak the truth." Helia stated. "It is no shame if you like her. Musa is a little younger than you and guess have some qualities that guys will find attractive."

"Guess? She is smoking hot plus her voice sounds like that of an angel." The purple hair male mentioned. "Don't tell me Flora has you so wiped that you have never found another girl attractive before."

"I have found others attractive." Helia confessed. "I will admit if Flora was not in my life I would be with those women. Heck I may have even been with multiple women and not be married right now."

"Then why didn't you do that? Your teen years along with your twenties are the times when you are to test the field and sample a lot of women." Riven mentioned. "I am twenty and have already been with nearly a hundred women."

"What?!" Helia was surprised to hear that.

"With the women that I have dated plus the women that Nebula told me to take care of it adds up." Riven explained. "My Mom left me when I was young and after that my Dad carried home a woman that was a prostitute. He paid her every night to stay with him till the day he died. The first day she came by the house and after she finished with him my old man fell asleep. She wanted more… you know. It was my birthday and just turned twelve. My father had told her it was my birthday so after she had finished with him she came to me and as a gift we had sex. It was my first time. After that she and I would every day for the next three years before my father passed away. The witch spilt the day he died and stole all the money he left in the house. After that I slept with women for money in order to survive. One day Nebula saw me on the street and offered me a job here because she saw potential in me. Since most of her enemies were women and with my former profession and charm I was able to take care of them so they would leave Nebula alone."

"You have been around." Helia commented. "Flora is the only one I have been with and she is enough for me. Riven, I may not be your biggest fan or even your friend but I am warning you don't try anything with Musa unless you are going to commit to her. Despite finding out not too long ago that we are siblings I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I care for her."

"Sex is an addiction for me I will admit and it will be difficult to commit to one woman but I can do it." Riven answered. "Anyway that is not important. Musa might not even like me and I am with Aroura. I am going to do the work I am being paid for and go back to my sugar mama."

Riven headed out to start working while Helia headed to the dining room to meet Flora and Musa for dinner.

* * *

While Musa and Flora headed to the dining room, the brunette mentioned. "Riven has taken a liking to you."

"I can tell." Musa replied. "I think he is cute but not sure if I am ready to be with anyone plus I am pretty sure I heard he is with someone already."

Flora sighed. "Riven is an ass a lot but I think underneath his wannabe bad guy exterior he is a good person. Pretty sure he would drop Aroura if you gave him a chance."

Musa replied. "I am scared."

"What?" Flora was confused by that statement.

"I am scared. I have never been with anyone before so I wouldn't know what to do. For most of my life I have been this fat girl with bad teeth and glasses. Having no friends growing up I ate to fill the loneliness I felt. When I reached fourteen Mom had enough of me stuffing my face so she sent me to a camp for overweight teens. For the two months I was there I lost fifty pounds. When I returned home I lost another fifty. I eventually got braces and went to a doctor that did some laser thing to enhance my vision. After all that work was done I transformed to what you see before you. Despite the physical transformation, my self-esteem was still low. It is still low but working on it. Till then I don't want to jump into anything."

"It is okay to not be in a rush and to be scared." Flora reassured Musa. "Before Helia and I were together I was scared to be in a relationship with him. Mostly because I thought I wasn't good enough to be with anyone much less someone as wonderful as him. After we got together Helia and I didn't know what to do when it comes to being in a relationship but we eventually got it and found what works for us. As for your self-esteem maybe this will help. My Mom before she passed away said if you have doubt about how beautiful and wonderful you are stand in the mirror for at least ten minutes each day and say what is it you like about yourself. Afterwards she said to tell yourself that you are beautiful. Doing that plus having Helia tell me that helped build up my self-esteem."

"I will give it a try. I have never had anyone tell me that I am beautiful before." Musa stated.

"Well let me be the first. You are a beautiful and kind person and any guy will be blessed to have you." Flora told her.

Musa smiled as she and the brunette entered the dining room.


	12. Feeling Broken

By night fall Flora and Helia had entered their bedrooms, preparing for slumber.

As Helia closed the door, Flora stopped before their bed and placed her hands onto her belly. Smiling, she said. "I felt them kick."

Helia smiled as well as he walked over to his wife and placed his hands onto her belly. Feeling them kick, he responded. "This feels real now. That you and I will soon become parents."

"This could be our only change to have children of our own." Flora stated. "I am so happy that we are having twins. Can finally follow through with that promise I made all those years ago."

"Promise?" Helia asked. "What promise is that, Flower?"

"Before you and I got together your father spoke to me. He told me he had a vision that you and I would end up together and that I will give you twins heirs" Flora informed the male. "He asked me to take good care of you and to always love you and the family we will have. I was doubtful since at the time I didn't know if you loved me or not and knew my family history when it comes to carrying a child to full term."

Helia told her. "Even if you didn't give me an heir we could have adopted. I am in love with you Flora and I would have rather adopted and end the family bloodline with me than be with someone that possibly could have given me an heir."

"I know and understand that, my love." Flora replied. "As much as it hurt me to have those miscarriages, I wouldn't have given up till the end. I don't know what it is as yet but your family bloodline is special. Maybe it has something to do with the powers your family is rumoured to have."

"For now, you are going to do what the doctor ordered you to do. Which is to rest." Helia indicated for her to rest on the bed.

"The doctor also said having sex is good for the pregnancy." Flora smirked as she lay on the bed. "I believe it has been a few hours since we last did it and I want you my dear and sexy husband."

Helia smirked as he went over to his wife to please her.

Stripping down to their birthday suits Flora was now lying at the centre of the bed with Helia kneeling between her legs.

Entering his wife with his large and hard member, Flora gasp softly as a blush appeared on her face.

Helia blushed as well as he began pounding into his beloved.

For the rest of the night, the two began one.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Riven entered a bar on the not so nice side of town. He had received information that a woman knew where Diana was.

Entering the bar he saw the woman he came for. A female bartender with long greenish/blonde coloured hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. She had on a navy mini skirt with a black blouse, navy sleeveless jacket and matching colour knee length high heel boots.

Reaching the bar, he said. "Hey beautiful. Still serving?"

"About to close but can serve for you." The bartender replied. "What can I get for you?"

"Sex on the beach." Riven smirked.

"On it." She replied. As she began making the drink, she asked. "First time here? I am pretty sure this is the first time I am seeing you here."

"Yeah. I heard that this is a good place and have a very sexy looking bartender." Riven gave her a wink and smile.

She blushed. "You sure have a way with words. My name is Selina."

"I am Riven." He responded. "How about after closing hours we get out of here and get to know each other better?"

"Sure." Selina agreed.

* * *

After closing hours, Riven and Selina headed to the beach.

Taking off their shoes, the pair walked along the shoreline with the water occasionally wetting their feet.

After some time they stopped and Riven boldly kissed Selina's lips.

Selina didn't hesitate and kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss for a moment Riven quickly removed Selina's jacket, blouse, bra and underwear.

Unzipping his pants, the male took out his member before placing a hand on each of Selina's legs. He then lifted her up. Selina quickly wrapped her arms around Riven's neck, afraid to fall.

Selina gasped loudly as Riven entered her. Once all fifteen inches were inside of her, Selina blushed. She then wrapped her legs around the male's waist as he shifted his hands onto her large and firm buttocks.

As he began moving back and forth inside of the young bartender, Riven had slept with enough virgins to know when it was someone's first time having sex.

He said. "Who would have thought a sexy and hot looking girl like you would have not been touch till today."

Selina soon starts to moan loudly, feeling a good amount of pleasure.

"This is not my first time." Selina moaned.

"Really?" Riven looked down and saw small droplets of blood on the sand. He then raised a brow.

Selina looked down to see what he saw and blushed. "Okay. It is."

Riven asked. "Do you know a woman by the name of Diana Rose?"

"What?" Selina moaned once more.

Riven repeated.

"I… I don't know her." Selina responded.

Riven stopped and began taking out his member.

Selina stopped him. "Please don't stop."

"Why not? You are not telling me the truth so why should we continue?" Riven pulled out.

Selina quickly said. "Alright. I will tell you the truth but don't tell her I was the one that told her. Please give me more."

"Tell me the truth first." Riven demanded.

"Alright. Diana Rose is currently staying at a Magix Apartment Complex in upper Melody." Selina informed him. "She is currently house sitting for a client while she is out of town. If she is not there then Diana and Jared are usually hard to find. She doesn't have a set address and bounce from shelter to shelter until someone gives her a house to watch."

"What's the apartment number?" Riven asked.

"It's the first one on the ground floor." Selina replied. "That's all I know. I swear."

Riven believed her and placed his member into her once more.

Selina gasped softly as all fifteen inches was placed inside of her once more.

Selina soon planted her lips onto Riven's own as she felt the male move roughly into her.

* * *

It was nearly five a.m. when Riven and Selina were seen on the beach.

Both were lying nude on the sand while the water occasionally washed over them.

More specifically Riven was the one lying on the sand while Selina was on top of him. The male's arms were wrapped around Selina's waist while Selina had her arms around Riven's neck.

Riven's large and hard equipment was completely engulfed in Selina while their lips were pressed together, locked in a passionate kiss.

Selina never believed in love at first sight till she locked eyes with Riven. She was completely captivated by the male and wanted to be with only him.

As Riven was locking lips with the bartender, a part of him felt guilty. He didn't feel guilty for being with Selina like this because he enjoyed it. Selina has a sexy body and was like a freak in the sheets. Selina was also very smart as she got her Masters Degree in Computer Science by the time she was eighteen. She only worked in a bar due to not finding anything in her field of study as yet. She did things that the previous women Riven had slept never did and was very flexible. Having an hourglass figure, firm coconut size bust and large as well as firm ass, flawless skin, high IQ and great looks added to the reasons why Riven liked her. The reason he felt guilty was because he had developed strong romantic feelings for Musa and now he had feelings for Selina.

Ending the kiss, Selina blushed as she and Riven locked eyes with each other. The water gently washed over their most of their body. The parts that weren't water were their heads.

Selina confessed. "I know we just met and I never believed in love at first sight till I met you, Riven. You are the first person I have ever kissed, had sex with, get close to and love. I am in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life being by your side as your wife and the mother of your children."

Riven was touched by what Selina had confessed but did he love or even like her. He has after all been with many women before her. Selina just happened to be the hundredth person he has slept with. So for him, she was a milestone and one he would always remember. Apart from Darcey, Selina and Aroura were the only women whose faces and names he remembered. The others weren't relevant to him and didn't bother to retain anything about them apart from just being another number added on to the other women he has been intimate with.

As the moonlight shined brightly onto them, Riven continued to look into Selina's eyes. He saw that she had meant every word she told him. This was the first time someone had said they loved him and really meant it. Aroura had said it before but she didn't truly love him, she loved the sex only.

Selina, not wanting to force him added. "You don't have to say anything. I will wait for you for as long as you want. Just promise to at least give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of your love and the title of being your wife and mother to your children."

Riven captured Selina's lips with his own, signalling that he would agree to the terms she mentioned a while ago.

Selina was thrilled that Riven agreed to give her time to show that she was worthy of his love and to be by his side forever.

Returning the kiss, Selina felt as Riven shifted their positions so she was lying on the sand and he was on top of her. Not breaking the kiss, the male began moving roughly into her.

With her cycle near, Selina knew this would be the prefect time for her to get pregnant. She wanted to tie herself to Riven forever.

Riven loved how tight she was and how great Selina felt.

He continued to pound into her, loving Selina's muffled moans and the pleasure he felt being with her especially like in that intimate setting.

It took several minutes before both released at the same time and parted lips so the could scream in pleasure as one as the sun began to raise.

* * *

It was morning and Helia was lying on his side, looking at his beautiful wife as she was fast asleep.

Growing up, he had only dreamt about being Flora's husband and the father to her children. For all of that to soon become a reality, felt like a dream come true. He knew the next step of their journey as parents would be another challenge but he was happy that he had such a wonderful person to work with.

Kissing her lips, once more Helia soon heard a knock on the door.

Getting dressed Helia headed to the door and opened it to see Riven.

"What's up?" Helia asked.

"Diana and her son are in the throne room as well as two people I think you don't expect." Riven answered.

"Thanks a lot man." Helia said. "Let me get dressed and meet you in the throne room."

Riven left as Helia closed the door before moving over to wake up Flora.

Helia quickly rid himself of his clothes once more and went into the bed. Getting between his wife's legs, he wrapped them around his waist before resting on top of her.

Locking lips with Flora, Helia felt as the brunette hugged his neck with her arms and kissed him back.

Helia could tell that she was still asleep but her body even when resting was aware of his presence perfectly well. Ending the kiss, Helia heard Flora muttered in her sleep. "Helia, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Flower." Helia said before entering his beloved queen.

As they became one, Flora kissed Helia's lips as she began to wake up. Opening her eyes, she held Helia's neck tighter as he began moving harder into her.

This was one of her favourite things Helia did to wake her up.

Both thought at the same moment. _'I wish to always be able to protect Helia/Flora, our children when they are born and our kingdom of Linephia.'_

A light glow surrounded their bodies. Both felt stronger as the magic that was locked inside of them awaken. They also felt as everything expect their bodies merged. The lovers had become like one being in two vessels.

As they released together, both looked into each other's eyes as memories of their past lives together flooded their minds.

They smiled, getting the official confirmation that their souls have been linked and love for each other had been formed the start of time. They were destined for each other and one couldn't be born or survive without the other.

"I love you, my King and god Helia. I am here to serve, please, worship, love and treasure you always." Flora said, passionately. "I have loved you since the start of time and it will continue that way for an eternity."

Helia smiled. "Good because I am in love with you as well my Goddess Flora. I can't live or survive without you being by my side to love, honour and worship. I am yours always and forever, my Queen and I will never leave your side."

* * *

As Riven walked towards the throne room, he saw Musa resting against the wall. She had on a red mini skirt with a black blouse and red flats.

The male stopped. Musa said. "I checked the throne room and saw my parents as well as Diana and her son. You did good for one day's work."

"I know how to do my job." Riven replied.

"So what now? You are going back to your girlfriend?" Musa asked.

"That is none of your business." Riven answered, coldly.

"That's true." Musa agreed, not taking Riven's coldness to heart. Taking out the money, Musa handed it to him before adding. "It's okay to let people in and let them love you, Riven. I know that bad boy thing is just an act and you put up a wall between your emotions and people in order to not get hurt again."

"What are you talking about?" Riven wondered.

"Can say I have a gift. I can sense people's pain and I can see you crying on the inside." Musa told him. "I can also see that you use sex as a tool to get what you want from women but you never loved or care for any of them. I could be wrong though."

"You are almost right." Riven walked away, not taking the money.

Entering an empty hallway, Riven dropped to the ground as tears left his eyes.

'_Musa is almost right. I did care for at least one of the women. Darcy was the first person I have ever been with and for the three years I was having sex with her I thought we were in love. Every night when Dad went to bed she would come into my room and I thought we were making love. Whenever Dad was away on a business trip we would spend almost the entire day banging each other all over the house. Heck I wanted to marry her when I turned eighteen. When Dad died and she left I went chasing after her. Even when I had sex with those other women I always thought of Darcy. Hoping, wanting and desiring that I would one day find her. Once I found her, she was in the arms of another man having fun. Every part of me hurt that day and I felt so broken. From then I swore never to love again. From then on I swore to use women the same way Darcy used me.' _Riven thought as more tears began to flow.

"Let me in so I can ease your pain." Someone spoke, surprising the male.

Riven looked up and saw Musa standing before him, extending her right hand out for him to hold.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked, drying his eyes.

"Is it hard to believe that I actually may care about you?" Musa said. "It's not impossible for people to actually care and love you. Despite Flora and Helia not showing it I can tell they care about you as well. You just have to let your guard down sometimes in order to see it."

"That is easier said than done." Riven replied.

"Alright. Let's start with something smaller. Take my hand and let me earn your trust." Musa smiled.

Riven hesitated before taking Musa's hand to get up.

Once up, Musa continued. "Do you want to head to the throne room with me?"

Riven shook his head. "This is a family matter. I will be here when it is over."

Musa said. "I heard Helia offered you your job back. Did you take it and will you be doing the same things as before?"

Riven knew she was referring to the sleeping with women again in order to shout them up.

He replied. "I did accept it and no. My job apart from what Nebula had requested for me to do was to assist Cordatorta with training the palace guards. I really like that job and helping to protect the kingdom in some way. My whoring ways are slowly becoming a thing of the past so you don't have to worry about me having a string of women in and out of the castle each night."

"Who said I was worried?" Musa asked.

"Your facially expression." Riven explained. "I could be wrong still. Anyway I better go unpack my stuff."

"Wait! What about Aroura?" Musa asked.

Riven said. "Let's just say I am the last person she ever wants to see again."

Riven walked off to his room while Musa headed to the throne room.

* * *

Reaching his bedroom Riven locked the door. What the male did not tell Musa was that when he had returned to Aurora's house to collect his stuff, they had sex for a while before she fell asleep. He had written a note stating his intentions to end their relationship. He is pretty sure that by the time Aurora wakes up and reads the note, she will truly be pissed.

Removing all of his clothes and shoes, Riven soon heard the bathroom door open and a female coming out of it.

She was completely nude. The only item she had on that was not attached to her body was a diamond wedding ring on her left middle finger.

Walking over to where Riven was the female wrapped her arms around his neck. Riven hugged the female's waist as his lips met hers for a passionate kiss.

Riven's hard and large fifteen inch equipment found the female's entrance with ease and the male quickly placed it into her. It had missed it's new home and was eager to return.

Once all fifteen inches was inside of the female, Riven held her tighter around the waist as if afraid to lose her.

A matching diamond ring was seen on Riven's left middle finger while on the dresser nearby were several marriage certificates showing physical proof that the male was now legally tied to this woman by marriage.

This woman he has not even known for twenty four hours as yet gotten him to do something Riven never thought he would have done in his life. Which was to commit to one person for the rest of his life.

When Selina professed her undying love for him, Riven felt it and knew he had to lock down a good thing while he still had her. Selina was too sexy, smart, kind and open minded for him to not be with her. She had yet to know of how many women he has been with and wasn't sure how to tell her. He knew there will come a time when the truth would come out. Riven didn't want to lose Selina.

After ending their activities on the beach the two headed to a chapel that offers a short wedding ceremony and same day printing of marriage certificates to wed. Using the money he had gotten from the previous women he had slept with, Riven bought the wedding rings.

Selina then quit her job and moved into Riven's room into the palace. After finding out that the money Riven's job offered him, Selina quit her job so she could focus on her new and sole mission in life which was to please, take care, love and worship Riven.

Some might say both were crazy to marry someone they had only known about for eight hours but for them it didn't matter.

Selina wrapped her legs around her husband's waist as their kiss became more addictive.

Riven slid his hands down to grab a hold of Selina's buttock.

Moving inside of her, both blushed.

Riven felt as his and Selina's heart began beating in sync. He adored the pleasure he felt just being near her. To make love to her was an indescribable feeling. It was something he never wanted to end. Riven thought Aroura was a sex addict and great in bed but Selina topped her along with the rest of the women he has been with by far including Darcey who provided sexual service as a living. She matched his sexual addiction and left him wanting more of her. Selina made his addiction become never ending by adding something he had lacked with the previous women. Passion and love.

With no work till for a while, Riven planned to make use of the days off with his new bride.

As the love making got more intense Riven soon realized that he wasn't addicted to just sex. He had become addicted to having sex with just Selina. Apart from the pity sex he had with Aroura, the male never thought or wanted to have sex with anyone else but the women he held in his arms. Despite being a virgin till they had sex on the beach she had surpassed every desire he had in that area and seemed like a pro at it.

As their lips parted for a moment, Selina said. "I love you, Riven Peters."

Riven quickly replied before kissing her lips once more. "I love you too, Selina Peters."

And just like that Riven professed his love for someone for the first time in his life.

Riven moved to the bed before placing Selina at the centre of the King size mattress. Resting his body on top of hers, he continued roughly moving into her as Selina hugging the male's neck tightly while her legs were loosely wrapped around his legs.

Riven held onto Selina's large rear end as he clashed his lips onto hers. Their mouths parted and tongues met for a heated kiss.

Selina wished. _'I want to always be able to please and protect Riven. I want to spend the rest our lives together as one.'_

Riven thought. _'I feel so safe and loved. This is the first time I am feeling this. I want to always experience this feeling.'_

Looking into each other's eyes, Selina thought. _'I want to spend forever alone with you Riven. I want to be the one that pleases you and fulfill your every wants, needs and desires my god. Use me as you please because I only live to serve you. My heart, mind, body and soul belongs to you alone to do as you please.'_

Riven felt her overwhelming desire to be with only him.

As if he heard Selina's thoughts mentioned. _'You are all I need.'_


	13. Getting Closer

**Some edits were made to the previous chapter. So advised reading it once more before reading this one.**

* * *

Musa was almost at the throne room when she remember that she forgot to give Riven another envelope with the rest of the money.

Turning around she quickly headed to the male's room.

About to knock on the door, she heard loud moans coming from the room. Musa's eyes widen.

Resting her left ear onto the door Musa heard as the head broad banged against the wall and the bed feet was heard hitting the floor hard.

Tears ran from Musa's eyes as she heard the female yell in pleasure. "Riven! Riven! Oh Riven!"

Musa thought. 'Riven, you promised that there wouldn't be a string of women walking in and out of your room again.'

"Selina!" Riven yelled.

Musa ran away, angry at herself for thinking Riven liked let alone loved her.

* * *

Flora and Helia headed to the throne room, desiring answers to the many questions they had.

Flora wore a pink and white dress with pink flats while Helia had on a blue and white shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Entering the throne room the couple saw Saladin and Matlin in on one side of the throne room while a woman with dark skin, green eyes and red/orange hair was on the other side with a young male that had short blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin. The female had on a green dress with black shoes while the male wore an orange shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

Saladin had on a white and yellow shirt with a white pants and matching shoes while Matlin wore a red and black dress and black high heel shoes.

Closing the door, Helia was the first to speak. "Thank you all for being here."

"Unwillingly, I may add." Diana said. "The guy that found us didn't give us much of a choose about being here."

"Will I am sorry about that. King Ho-Boe was desperate to see you and your son. He has many things he wishes to speak with you about." Helia explained.

"Ho-Boe was the one that wanted to see us." Diana sounded almost surprised.

"Mom, who is Ho-Boe?" The young male asked.

Diana sighed. "Jared, he is the King of Melody and your father."

Soon after Ho-Boe entered the room wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He looked to Diana and Jared before running over to the two.

Upon reaching, he hugged Diana and apologized for running her away before apologizing to Jared for not being in his life.

While they were making up Flora and Helia went over to Saladin and Matlin.

Flora asked them. "Did Riven find you two as well or did you come willingly?"

"Willingly." Saladin replied. "We had heard about Nebula's passing from our new home in Domino and headed here to assist you in any way possible. When we reached we saw Riven escorting those two to the throne room and upon seeing us he did the same and escorted us here as well."

Helia asked. "Dad, I want to know why? Why all the secrets and lies?"

Matlin spoke. "Helia, sweetie. We never meant for you and Musa to be separated or to lie to each of you about who your true parents are. We bowed to the pressure we felt from our respected families."

"What about when your parents passed away?" Musa asked, entering the room. "Didn't you two think it would have been best to reveal the secret instead of hiding it and running away afterwards."

Helia and Flora noticed that Musa's eyes were red and wanted to ask what's wrong but decided to wait till later to find out.

Saladin said. "Both of us acted selfish in running away but we wanted to be happy and finally be together in the open."

"I knew Ho-Boe would have taken great care of you despite not being his biological daughter and even though Nebula was witch we felt like she would have taken good care of you, Helia." Matlin replied.

"Well you two were wrong on that part." Flora muttered. "She acted more like the wicked witch to everyone including Helia."

"Son, we sorry for that." Saladin spoke, noticing Flora's belly. "I know we can't change the past but we can make steps to have a better future. If you are willing, we can assist with raising you and Flora's children. I knew my dream of you two being together and having twins would come through."

"I am not sure if we can trust you with that as yet but we do have something to query." Helia spoke, looking at Flora for a moment. "There has been a rumour about our family having powers. How true is that statement?"

"Very true." Saladin replied. "For many years the Knightly bloodline has had magic. Actually there was a time when everyone had magic. The females had the strongest amount of magic though and could transform into fairies. They used magic to protect their respective realms from those who threaten the peace. However when time became more peace less and less magic was being used and soon it became dormant in most of us. A few of the realms still practice magic though, to ensure that peace continue to prosper."

Matlin added. "There are six fairies though that are stronger than the rest. They have control over water, technology, music, fire, light and nature. Those six are strongest being alive with the one that has control over nature being the most powerful of them all."

Saladin smiled. "We already know that Musa has the power of music which is yet to be unlocked and Flora has the power of nature. As for the others, all we know from the prophecies is that they are connected to you two and Princesses of their respective realms. Maybe they are your friends or family members."

Musa spoke. "If that is true then it would explain why I am so well connected with music and a girl I came across in Zenith named Tecna could be the one with control over technology. She knows everything there is to know about tech."

"Princess Aisha, from Andros could be the one with control over water. She could spend hours just being in the water." Flora stated. "That just leaves light and fire."

"Flora, do you remember Bloom and Stella?" Saladin asked, feeling those two might be the last two they were looking for.

"Yeah." Flora nodded. "Bloom is the Princess of Domino while Stella is the Princess of Soloria. Helia and I went to camp with them for one summer. We had exchanged numbers but didn't communicate much after camp ended."

"Come to think of it Bloom did seem to have a little control over fire while Stella did the same with light." Helia added.

Flora did some magic with one of her hands and said. "My own was unlocked this morning. I wanted to protect Helia, our future children and Linephia so much that Helia and I felt our powers being unlocked."

"Well I can't do anything like that with music." Musa informed the group.

"It will come when it is the right time." Matlin explained, hugging her daughter. "For now let's make up for lost times. I promise to never leave you again, my baby and to spend the time to get to know my other child as well as my daughter in law."

Helia looked across the room to see that Ho-Boe along with Diana and Jared was coming towards them.

Upon reaching them, Ho-Boe asked Helia. "Would it be possible for us to stay here for a while? Jared wants to get to know his two cousins before we go to Melody to start his training to one day become King."

Helia nodded.

"Diana and I will go and collect hers and Jared's stuff from the apartment complex she was house sitting." Hoe-Boe added before the both of them left.

Jared looked to Helia and Musa. "I am happy to finally get to meet the other side of my family. For years it has just been my Mom and I."

"Well Jared let me show you to your room." Musa said as she began to escort him out of the throne room. "I will treat you how to get on Dad's good side as well as show you the secret ins and outs of the Melody Palace."

Flora's phone rang.

The brunette looked at the screen to see Aisha's name on it. Answering it, she said. "Hey Aisha. What's up?"

"What's up is that I along with Nabu, Princes Sky and Brandon as well as their girlfriends Princesses Bloom and Stella will be having a little get together." Aisha stated. "As the godmother to one of your babies it is also my duty to throw you a baby shower. Know it is a little early for that but better now than never."

Flora smiled at that idea. "Sure. You can even having it here. The Palace has more than enough space to accommodate all of you."

"Awesome." Aisha answered. "See you and Helia soon Flora and tell hussy I love and miss him. You can greet him for me the way only you know how to when it comes to him."

"Will do." Flora replied before hanging up the phone. Looking to Helia she said jokingly. "Your girlfriend said I should tell you that she is coming over with Nabu and some friends and that she loves and misses you."

Helia smiled. "Aisha has always been a great girlfriend."

"For the other stuff she wanted me to do to on her behave, we would need to go somewhere a little more private." Flora whispered while giving her husband a wink.

Helia blushed. "Well we still have some time before my meeting and your trip into town with Musa to buy baby stuff. Let's go back to our room and show me my gift."

The couple headed off while Saladin and Matlin went to the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

Selina was pinned against the bedroom wall by Riven's slightly muscular chest. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs hugged his waist. Riven's hands were seen on Selina's rear end as he was hammering into his wife with his very large and hard equipment.

Twenty-four hours had passed since they started their intimate activity. The pleasure they felt override the desire for food, water or rest.

Riven had never felt this way before. He was completely addicted to Selina. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop touching her, holding her in his arms, kissing or make love to her. Selina had replaced everything he thought he needed to survive. He had become so obsessed with her that not a second could go by when he wasn't thinking about her. To Riven, he no longer needed food, water, shelter or oxygen to survive. He only wanted and needed Selina.

Selina felt the same way about Riven as he did about her.

Reaching their peck once more, the two came together before being knocked out from exhaustion.

Even while sleeping Selina was still pinned against the wall while Riven had her in his arms.

After the climax had ended, the male somehow even while asleep began pounding into Selina.

Selina began kissing his lips, fulfilling the promise she silently made to herself which was to please, serve, love and worship Riven twenty-four/seven. Even if she wasn't conscience, her body would somehow find the way to please the only man she has ever loved.

Riven returned her kiss as their bodies began to glow brightly and shined in the once dimly lit room.


	14. A Twist In Time

Gasping softly, Flora woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Looking at the time she saw that it was ten past midnight.

_'That was some dream. I dreamt that Helia had left me for another woman after I gave birth to the children and he took them away from me.' _The brunette thought. _'He took them from me and the children began calling the other woman Mom instead of me. That is my greatest fear but I know Helia loves me too much to leave me.' _

Looking over to Helia, she saw the male fast asleep and smiling.

Stroking his left cheek, the brunette whispered. "If I wasn't experiencing it I wouldn't believe that you and I are together. Before we became a couple, you don't know how many time I spent crying and wishing you notice me as more than just your friend and be in love me. I actually got jealous whenever I saw a girl flirt with you. For me not only were those girls beautiful but could provide you with things I couldn't and take better care of you. Now we are married and I am going to give birth to your children. Something I have dreamt about for so long."

Giving the male a peck on the lips, Helia muttered softly. "Flower, I am not a baby anymore. I remembered to eat my breakfast today."

Flora rolled her eyes. There were many times Flora had to force Helia to eat properly. Despite being heir to the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy, he still yield to the brunette. She would sometimes push and motivate him to achieve things just like how he would do the same towards her.

"I do it because I care." Flora placed a hand onto one of Helia's own. "I love you so much, Helia."

"I love you too, Flower." Helia muttered in his sleep as if hearing her.

Flora closed her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As a heavy storm was over Linephia, standing in the middle of the woods was Krystal.

It didn't take long before a male with long light brown, almost strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes with dark purple eyeshadow and high cheekbones. He wore a long maroon coloured jacket with a lavender inner layer and gold pins over the folded cuffs. Under it, he had on a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pant and grayish-indigo knee high boots and dark indigo gloves to show up. Unlike the Princess, he had an umbrella.

"Don't you know it is impolite to keep a lady much less a Princess waiting." Krystal informed him.

"Well I don't see a lady before me." The male replied. "As for a Princess, your title doesn't mean anything to me. You are the one that wants my services not the other way around so what do you want."

"I heard you have the ability to go back in time and change events thanks to the dark magic you have obtained throughout the years ."Krystal mentioned. "I want you to go back in time and prevent Flora and Helia from meeting each other."

Valtor smirked. "Time traveling comes at a high price."

"I am willing to pay whatever price you ask." Krystal took out her purse.

"My fee don't only require money for this type of job. You are to join my army and serve me." Valtor said.

"What?!" Krystal sounded surprised.

"I am also a man of many needs with sex being one of them." Valtor continued. "The sex and money I want before the job begins. Your allegiances I want after the job is over."

Krystal thought about it for a while before handing the male the money. "I accept."

The male snapped his fingers and Krystal's clothes and shoes disappeared.

Valtor unzipped his pants before he pinned Krystal onto the ground and having his way with her.

Valtor was a powerful and ancient wizard. Back when magic was prominent in the world there was a coven which consisted of three evil witches. Before the witches were executed by a powerful fairy they had created Valtor. He had manged to escape before the fairy came and spent several centuries working on his craft and stealing magic from witches, wizards and fairies till he became one of the most powerful beings alive.

* * *

After Valtor was finished with Krystal, he zipped up his pants and looked down at the Princess who was in so much pain due to how rough he was with her.

Kneeling down beside her, he gave the lavender hair teen a peck on the lips. "Well I will give you credit for lasting longer than the others. I can tell you have been around the block several times based on how loose you are. Hope whoever you are chasing after likes whores."

As Valtor stood up and began his part of the job, Krystal was lying on the ground crying from the pain. She thought. _'I shouldn't have done this. I should have just left Helia alone and try and find a person that likes me for me even if they are not royalty. That guy Jared liked me a lot and he was so cute and nice to me. I didn't give him a chance because he and his mother was living in a shelter.'_

Krystal was about to pull out of the plan but it was too late. Valtor had already altered time.

* * *

Flora awoke to see that it was day. Looking around her surroundings the brunette noticed that she was living in a one storey house made from mostly zinc.

Getting out of the bed wearing a pink night gown Flora went to take a shower in a bathroom outside before putting on a mini blue jeans shorts, a pink blouse, green choker and knee length high heel shoes.

Flora touched the choker before thinking about her parents that passed away when she was younger. Her mother had given her the choker as a birthday gift.

Due to the change in time her parents never worked at the palace and Flora never got to meet Helia in person, fall in love or get pregnant. Flora's parents had a difficult time having children so when the brunette was born they were thankful. Due to their lack of money Flora barely managed to finish high school due to taking breaks from school to help her parents sell and couldn't afford to go to university.

Now eighteen and living on her own, the brunette was selling flowers and fruits to survive.

Collecting her goods to sell, Flora headed out for a long day of work.

She soon stopped for a moment and thought. _'This doesn't feel right. I am missing something.'_

Using one hand she touched her belly. _'Why do I feel like I was pregnant before? No, that's impossible. I have never had sex before or even been in a relationship.'_

Shaking that thought Flora headed out.

* * *

Helia awoke to the sound of his alarm. Locking it off Helia turned to his side and extended his hand to the empty side of the bed.

He felt like someone was missing from his life.

Hearing the door open Helia sat up to see Nebula entering the room.

"Have you heard of knocking mother?" Helia asked.

"You have no privacy in this place." Nebula replied. "Now get up and get ready. I have arranged a date for you with Princess Krystal at noon."

"You know I am not going." Helia got up from his bed. "I can find my own dates."

"Really?" Nebula sarcastically said. "Based on what I have seen you have a hard time. You are eighteen and I have never seen or heard you with a girl before. All you do is hang out with those friends of yours. What's their names. Oh yes Sky and Brandon. If I didn't know better I could swear you are gay or something."

"Why would that be a problem?" Helia hissed, taking out his clothes to go out. "My love life is none of your business. It doesn't matter which gender I love as long as I am happy with that person."

"Helia!" Nebula gasped.

"Get out!" Helia yelled. "And stay out of my life. I wish Dad was here. He was the only one that could put up with you and your foolishness."

"Well he is dead so accept it and move on." Nebula said before storming out of the room.

Helia sighed as he headed to the bathroom. He felt like something was missing from his life.

He lacked motivation to do much in life apart from hang out with his only two friends. He didn't even feel like he would make a good king to the citizens of Linephia.

Helia then whispered as he reached the bathroom. "Helia, what are you doing with your life? You dropped out of college because you couldn't bother with school and have so many acquaintances but only two friends. It's like you are just existing and not living. I am interested in girls and I have seen some nice ones but I haven't met the one I want to be with."

Helia took a shower before getting dressed and handed out.


	15. Meeting Once More

Helia had on a blue cap with a blue and white shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Walking through Linphea, the realm looked so different from when Helia's father and grandparents ruled. Instead of being filled with a variety of plants and people living in peace and happiness, the place looked like a dump. There was hardly any plants and more than half the population lived in poverty.

Unlike in the previous time when Saladin disappeared with Matlin, Flora wasn't around to assist Helia with matters relating to help the Kingdom and give him the encouragement to become a great King. Helia would have intervened whenever Nebula was doing something foolish and did what was best for the citizens of the kingdom. Now without Flora, Helia didn't have faith in himself and step aside while Nebula trashed the Kingdom.

Helia was just walking to clear his head. Making a right turn Helia soon stopped when he saw some beautiful plants on streets.

Someone asked. "See something you like, sir?"

Helia's heart quicken upon hearing the voice. It sounded so soothing and familiar to him.

Looking at the female who was selling, Helia blushed. He then thought. _'She looks so beautiful.' _

* * *

It was almost mid day and Flora had been out selling for five hours.

Taking out a book to read, the brunette had just opened the book when she saw someone's legs before her.

Without looking up she asked. "See something you like, sir?"

Not hearing anything Flora looked up and saw Helia. She soon blushed. _'He looks so handsome.' _

Helia soon realized that he hadn't answered. Looking at one of the plants, he said while indicating to the plant he wanted. "I am so sorry. I will take that one."

"Great choice." Flora picked up the plant and gave it to Helia.

Helia handed her the money before asking. "I know this is sudden but would you mind if we hung out later. That's if you are not too busy and want to that is."

Flora smiled. "I would love to. I can pack up and leave now."

Helia helped Flora pack up before they headed to a restaurant.

Flora mentioned as they entered the area. "I came here once and the food was amazing. This hands down has the best vegetarian foods ever. It also has more choices than a lot of other places I have been to."

"You are the first person I have met that is a vegetarian as well. The people I have met look at me like an alien for not eating meat." Helia informed her.

"I know that feeling all too well." Flora mentioned as they sat at a booth. "Only the few friends I have don't question me about it."

Opening up the menu both saw what they wanted to order.

A few minutes later a waitress came and asked. "What can I get for you two?"

Both said at the same time. "The mushroom salad followed by the a veggie burger, fries and fruit juice."

The waitress replied as she wrote down the orders. "Wow! You two are in sync. Having similar interest is a good thing in a relationship."

Flora and Helia blushed as the waitress walked away.

Flora mentioned. "She thought we were a couple."

"Yeah." Helia nodded. "Well it does look like we are on a date."

"Speaking on the matter. Why did you ask me to hang out earlier ?" Flora asked.

"For the same reason why I think you agreed to come." Helia answered. "I feel so connected to you even though we just met. When I saw you I felt like I had to get close to you and get to know you better."

"I felt the same way." Flora got up and went over to sit beside Helia.

She did placed her lips onto his.

Helia wrapped his arms around Flora's waist as he kissed her back. It felt so passionate, intense and familiar. Both couldn't get enough of it.

They soon ended the kiss. Helia said almost breathless. "Wow! What can I do to get more of that?"

"Just be yourself." Flora stated. "I had the urge to kiss you and couldn't fight it any longer."

"I have an urge as well but I don't dare want to act on that in a public place." Helia informed the brunette.

Flora cheeks redden as she felt Helia's member getting hard because of her.

Helia added as he shyly said. "I am sorry. I have never done something like this before. Even though you are the first person I have ever been so attracted and connected to it doesn't give me the right to behave like this."

"Behave like what? A normal person?" Flora answered. "I feel the same way you feel. It is just that when I am turned on it is harder for anyone to notice. It is strange yet wonderful that we met not too long ago and I felt like I have known you my entire life. Yes I have met guys before you that I thought looked cute but I have never liked any of them romantically or like them enough to yield so easily to them. Yet with you my heart so eagerly calls out to you, my mind feels at ease and my body yearns for your touch as if it is familiar with it."

"I know what you mean. You are the first person I feel this way about. It is like we were waiting for each other our entire lives." Helia commented.

The waitress soon came back with their first order.

After finishing their meal Helia paid before they left and headed to an amusement park.

* * *

Krystal was sitting in the dining room with Nebula waiting for Helia.

Krystal sighed as she looked at the time. "Your highness, I should head home. Helia isn't coming and it doesn't make sense to wait on someone that isn't interested."

Nebula stopped her. "Don't go as yet. We will check his room. I am sure when Helia sees you he will fall head over heels for you."

Krystal nodded in agreement before they left.

The Princess thought as they entered a corridor. _'Even in this time Helia has no interest in me or anyone else for that matter. From what I gathered from this time line is that Helia is a college dropout that has no interest in being King or in a relationship. He has rejected every female Nebula has set him up with. Linphea looks like a dump as well. Was Flora really the reason why the Linepha I knew before was so lively and productive. That Linepha was so much better that little to no one was suffering or poor. Valtor has permanently marked me so whenever he is ready I am at his peck and call. How do I get myself out of this?' _

Reaching Helia's room Nebula opened it and looked inside to see Helia in bed with Flora.

* * *

After finishing up with the amusement park Helia took Flora back to the Palace.

Standing at the centre of the Palace Garden, Flora was smelling the variety of roses it had.

Helia smiled as he watched the brunette enjoying herself.

When Flora was done, she walked over to the Prince before saying. "This has been the most fun I have had in my life. Thank you for today, Helia."

"No problem. This is the most fun I have had in my life as well, Flora." Helia replied, holding her hands. "I have never come across someone as incredible as you before."

"I should be the one saying that." Flora gently nudged him. "You are such a kind, caring and smart person. Those are some good traits for a king to have."

"I am happy you think so." Helia held his head down. "I don't think I have what it takes to make Linepha a better place for anyone"

"Helia, don't ever doubt yourself. I believe in you. What you need to do is believe in yourself." Flora told him as she used a hand to lift up his head. "Have faith in yourself Helia. Based on what I have observed today I feel in my heart you have what it takes to a great King."

Helia looked in Flora's eyes and saw that she meant every word she said. Hugging her waist, Helia spoke. "With words like those coming from you I can't help but have hope and start believing in myself."

Flora hugged the male's neck as she continued. "Being here with you and like this feels so natural and familiar to me. It is like I could stay in your arms forever if possible."

Helia didn't say anything. Instead he used his lips and placed it onto Flora's own.

After a few minutes they parted before Helia escorted Flora to his room.

Closing the door, Helia slowly peeled off Flora's blouse before tossing it aside to reveal her black and pink bra. Removing her bra, Helia began sucking Flora's left boob while fingering the other.

Flora moaned softly.

Several minutes passed before Helia stopped so Flora could remove the male's shirt.

She then unbuckled Helia's belt before removing his jeans and boxers.

Helia kicked off his shoes before Flora kneel before him and began sucking his large member.

Helia soon began to moan as Flora began pleasuring him.

Flora only stopped when Helia came into her mouth. Getting up Helia removed the rest of Flora's clothes before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the centre of the bed.

Positioning himself between her legs, Helia placed his member at Flora's entrance.

Helia gently rested his body on top of Flora's own before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Placing his hands onto the brunette's hips Helia kissed Flora's lips before entering her.

Flora gasped as Helia became one with her.

Helia could hear Flora's muffled screams as he began trusting into her. He hoped it would end soon. Based on her muffled screams and remembering things that Flora said earlier Helia soon realized that this was the brunette's first time having sex. Heck today was the first day she has ever kissed anyone before.

He was happy knowing that the woman he loved is experiencing several first with him and that he had waited so that he can experience those firsts with her.

Flora's moans could soon be heard soon as she got use to Helia's member.

As Helia trusted into the brunette, the feeling of loneliness and that something missing disappeared. He smiled knowing that Flora was the missing piece in which to complete his puzzle. Having her in his arms, being with her, kissing her and making love to her felt like the most wonderful and natural thing in the world to him. Her scent intoxicated him, voice enchanted him and name was edged into his heart and mind.

Flora hasn't felt this happy since her parents were still alive. As Helia moved inside of her, Flora felt like this was what she was missing from her life. Being with Helia, she felt safe and loved. Having him with her and being in his arms felt incredible. Like she never wanted to leave. As she hugged Helia's neck even tighter, the brunette never wanted to let the Prince go. Around him, she felt like her true self. Around him, she felt complete.

Helia trusted once more and soon he and Flora released at the same time.

Ending their intense and passionate lip lock Flora confessed. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too, my Flower." Helia replied before shifting onto the bed.

He then dragged Flora over and onto his chest before he used one hand to hug her waist.

Flora rested her head onto Helia's chest before letting out a blissful sigh. "This feels so right so soon. I feel like I have known you my entire life."

"Being with you and loving you feels like so right. I feel like... no I know I was created just to be with you." Helia felt as Flora began rubbing his wash broad abs.

"More like I was created to be with, take care and serve you." Flora replied as Helia placed a sheet over them.

"Flower, you are my equal and I want to spend the rest of my life being with you and loving you alone." Helia informed her. "One day you shall become Queen of Linphea and rule by my side as we make this kingdom a better place for everyone."

As Helia and Flora were about to sleep Nebula entered the room with Krystal.


	16. A Shift Back In Time

Krystal gasped as Nebula fainted seeing the two on the bed.

Helia sat up and yelled. "Get out!"

Krystal rushed out, crying as Helia ordered two guards to drag Nebula out of the room before closing the door.

Flora asked while sitting up. "Who were those two, Helia?"

"Sadly the one that fainted is my mother and the girl that ran out of here crying I can assume is Princess Krystal. The person mother has been trying to set me up with." Helia answered, resting back onto the bed. "Now that you and I have met, we can get married soon and have a family of our own."

"Helia about that." Flora sadly said as the male looked at her. "My mother and grandmother had a history of miscarriages. I never tried having a family before so I don't know if I will have the same issue as them."

"I am willing to try." Helia replied, gazing at the brunette. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. If it is a case where we can't have children of our own then we can always adopt a child. Flower, you are the first person I have ever loved, kissed or made love to. There is no one else I would want to spend my life with, create a family and marry apart from you."

Flora positioned herself onto Helia before hugging his neck. She then felt the male wrap his arms around her waist.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Helia." Flora confessed. "Adoption is nice and when we get married we can adopt a child but I also want to give you a child of your own. I want our love to have a physical form in this world."

"When the time is right, we will have a family of our own. For now I want to spend time being with you." Helia told her before their lips locked.

As Helia began touching Flora all over and getting ready for another round of love making Nebula banged on the door.

"Helia, you and that black, broke ass hoe get your behinds out here now." Nebula yelled.

Helia hissed before yelling back. "Her name is Flora. She is not a hoe and you better get use to her name because she is going to be your daughter in law very soon."

"Over my dead body!" Nebula yelled.

"That can be arranged you lying, infertility, pushy old hag." Flora yelled before covering her mouth. She then whispered. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"What?" Nebula gasped.

Helia wondered why those words linked to Nebula seemed true and familiar.

Helia gave Flora a kiss on the lips before saying. "Are you feeling what I am feeling? Like some missing pieces of our memories are being put back together."

Flora nodded. "Yeah! I feel like I have met your mother before today and we have an awful relationship. Heck I feel like there is something of value in her room relating to you, your father... sister and real mother."

"Sister and real mother? Musa!" Helia called out. "Princess Musa from Melody. I think... I am pretty sure she is... she is my sister."

"What foolishness are you two talking about?" Nebula yelled, wondering how those two knew her secret.

Both began to have a headache as pieces of their lives from another time were being put together. "I feel like we are already married and my dream of giving you children came true."

"Yeah. Like you were carrying twins." Helia recalled something like that. "It runs in the family because Musa and I are twins."

"And Matlin is your Mother." Flora mentioned as she can recall seeing Helia and Musa's birth certificates.

"There is something else but it is like my memory is being blocked." Helia stated.

"Let me see if I can help you with that." Flora replied before kissing Helia's lips.

Helia didn't hesitate in kissing Flora back as he began touching her all over once more.

Feeling Helia enter her, the male shifted their position so that he was on top and the brunette was lying on the bed.

As Helia began trusting into her a light surrounded them as memories from their other life filled their minds.

The light began to shine brightly and expanded till it covered all of Linphea. It changed the once dump looking realm back to one filled with luscious greenery. Technology and plants worked together as one and the citizens were not struggling to live but instead living prosperous live

Upon ending the kiss Flora and Helia release together.

Breathing heavily, Helia laid on the bed as the light faded from around them and the kingdom. Helia and Flora's wedding rings could now be seen back onto their left middle fingers and the brunette was back to carrying hers and Helia's babies.

Everything was changed back to the way it was before Valtor had changed time.

Helia looked at his wife and said. "Our powers and love changed back time. After experiencing a world without the other in it for eighteen years no one can doubt that you and I are destined and not made for each other."

"We need each other." Flora agreed. "Without you I felt so lonely and like I was missing half of me. Not having you felt worse than not having my parents around."

"Sadly we have to get up and find out who had the magic great enough to change time and why they did it." Helia said as he and Flora got up.

They bathed each other before getting dressed to head out.

Upon leaving their room, Flora and Helia saw their long time friends walking towards them. Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Nabu, Aisha, Timmy and Tecna were being escorted to the room by Musa.

* * *

Valtor was sitting on the throne in his underground lair.

Feeling the shift in time he gasped. "No one should have this much power to change back time apart from me."

He then snapped his fingers and Krystal appeared.

"Hello to you Valtor." Krystal said.

"Enough with the greetings. What happened?" He questioned.

"Flora and Helia happened." Krystal answered. "When you changed time I was at the Palace waiting for Helia so we could go on our date. After a while Nebula and I went to his room to see the male and Flora lying on the bed, recently finish having sex. It looks like no matter how much time changes those two are destined to be with the other."

"That's should be impossible." Valtor yelled. "Even if they are soul mates their powers shouldn't be so great that it reverses my magic unless they are the chosen ones."

"What?" Krystal raised a brow.

"Long ago it was believed that two great beings had created the universe. It was believed that after they created the universe they transformed into a fairy and a wizard. Each time they passed away they would be reborn in same realm and on the same day and time." Valtor informed the Princess. "Together they are invincible while apart they are still strong but not by so much. If those two are the chosen ones they could wipe out all the evil in the world and have control over everyone. The witches that created me foresaw a union like this and had put a curse on the woman but it looks like it didn't work."

"If Flora is the same woman then a curse hit her alright but it is not a serious one. She only has a problem carrying a child to full term. Her family has a history of miscarriages." Krystal replied.

"Well let's see if I can change all of that and put a better and much stronger curse on her." Valtor said before disappearing in time.

Krystal had a bad feeling in her stomach and knew what she had to do. For the first time in her life she had to do what was right for others and not for herself.

Going to the Palace, Krystal search the Palace till she found Helia and Flora talking to their friends in the dining room.

Knocking on the door everyone turned around to look at her.

Helia was the first one to speak. "Krystal, you want your kingdom to be without an heir."

"Please listen before you excute me." Krystal pleaded.

Flora held Helia's right hand.

"A wizard name Valtor has gone back in time so that he can curse Flora and her past lives as well as destroy the royal family." Krystal stated. "He had changed time earlier so that Flora's family never worked here. Somehow you two end up still meeting each other and changed back time."

The other people in the room looked at each other, knowing before looking at Flora and Helia.


	17. A Better Life

When Krystal finished explaining she left the room.

Helia turned to his friends and said. "So much for having a party. Flora and I have some business to take care of."

"More like we have some business to take care of." Sky spoke first. "Ladies, you want to explain what happened?"

Bloom sighed before speaking. "Yesterday we were at a hotel, partying amongst other things and when we went to our rooms for a _very private show _a light surrounded each of us and somehow we got powers."

Stella picked up after Bloom. "I am able to control light while Bloom has control over fire, Aisha has water and Tecna has technology. The guys got increase in strength and speed."

"Didn't Saladin mention something about six powerful fairies with the gifts?" Flora asked, looking to her husband.

"Well five are here." Helia mentioned before looking to Musa. "Musa, did something happen to you yesterday or earlier today?"

Musa shook her head. "Nope. That means I am not apart of some powerful club."

"Musa, I can sense that you have the gift of music but something is blocking you from unlocking that gift." Flora mentioned.

"Is it Riven?" Helia asked. "From what Bloom said and Flora and I's experience all of us was with our loved ones in an imitate moment when it happened"

Musa held her head down. "Riven is with someone already so there is no way he could be paired up with me."

"What?" Helia sounded suprised. "Riven seemed to have fallen in love with you at first sight when he first saw you. At least that is the impression I got from him."

"I thought so too till I heard him having sex with a girl earlier." Musa put on a fake smile. "Maybe I am not the girl you are looking for after all."

Flora walked over to Musa and placed a finger on her forehead. Closing her eyes some magic transfered from the brunette to Musa.

Musa extended her hands and an upbeat music began to play.

"So that is all six of us." Flora stated. "What's the next step?"

"You know what to do Flora." Saladin said as he and Matlin entered the room. "Each of you need to look inside yourself and let your hearts guide you."

Forming a circle, each of them closed their eyes.

Soon all the girls transformed into their Believix form.

Opening their eyes Flora said. "We need to go back in time and defeat Valtor."

Saladin said. "Using each of your powers along with the powers from the babies Flora is carrying it should be enough for each of you to go back in time."

Helia said. "The sooner we finish this the sooner Valtor can be defeated."

Matlin stepped in. "You guys should stay behind. From the information we gathered about Valtor he has an army here and while the girls are fighting him the rest of us need to stay here and stop his army from hurting innocent lives or travelling back in time to help him."

Helia sighed as he wrapped his arms around Flora's waist.. "I know it is the right thing to do. Hurry up and come back to me, my flower."

"Of course. There is no place I want to be apart from being with you and in your arms."

The fairies kissed their respective boyfriends before they formed a circle.

Using their powers the ladies teleported to the past.

The guys soon heard noise coming from outside the palace. Going outside they saw several dark dragons attacking the palace.

"So Valtor is starting his attack with Linphea." Helia stated. "We need to defend the kingdom."

The other guys nodded before they prepared for battle.

* * *

In Riven's room, he and Selina were getting still getting hot and heavy.

Riven wanted to stop but for some reason he couldn't. It was as if someone had cased a spell on him.

As Selina was moaning from the sex she and Riven were engaged in, she heard a voice state. _"Selina! What happened?! I can sense that all six of the girls got their powers. I entrusted you to keep that guy busy so that the music fairy wouldn't get her powers. The only way those girls could transform into their ultimate mode is by being imitate with their soul mates."_

Selina replied. _"I don't know. I have been with Riven the entire time and from what I am aware of they have not had sex as yet."_

Valtor yelled. _"I need you and Krystal to help the dragons to attack the kingdom before transporting to the past to kill the girls."_Selina felt Valtor broke their connection. She rolled her eyes, not caring what said as she continued having sex with Riven. Selina had used the powers Valtor gave to make Riven believe she was his soul mate. She loved him a lot and considered him to be hers.

Meanwhile Krystal walked out of the palace while avoiding Valtor's call.

She was staying out of this battle and hoped the good guys would win.

* * *

The girls appeared in an open field.

Opening their eyes, Aisha asked. "Where are we?"

Tecna waved her hands and a small laptop appeared. Doing a scan she soon answered. "Let's just say the time period we are in, the universe isn't even a year old."

"We are in the time period when the universe was just created." Stella gasped.

"This is where we were transported to." Flora stated. "Now we have to find Valtor. The only problem is, we don't what he looks like."

Musa pointed. "We can just follow Flora."

The others looked to where Musa was pointing and saw a Flora look a like flying in her fairy mode chasing two Valtor.

The two men stopped running before looking at the six fairies.

The Flora look alike stopped as well before attacking the two Valtor.

The Valtor from the future put up shield which sent the attack back to the Flora of the past.

Once it hit her to the group, the Valtor of the future looked to the six fairies.

He smirked. "You six managed to tap into your powers and transported to this time period. You six might be powerful but not as strong as I am. It took all six of you to get here while I did it by myself."

"We are still going to get rid of you, Valtor." Stella stated.

"That won't happen. By teaming up with my past self I will curse the nature fairy and kill the royal family so that way no one will be powerful enough to challenge me." Valtor laughed maniacally.

"Why do villains feel the need to tell the world their plans?" Flora asked before attacking Valtor.

He easily deflected it. "You are strong but without your other half you are weaker than I am. With my army attacking the kingdom there is no way you will be able to get him. Besides you six don't have the power to teleport to the future and return here once more."

"But with all six of us we can still defeat you." Bloom said before all six attacked the two Valtors.

The villain put up a shield, stopping the attack.

Tecna said. "We need more power."

Flora looked to her past life as she was getting up.

Looking at each other, both know listened to their heart and knew what they had to do.

Closing their eyes they called out to their soul mate.

The Helia from the past appeared beside his Flora while the Helia from the future appeared beside his Flora.

Standing both combined their powers and attacked the two Valtor.

Helia from the future hugged his Flora with one hand while using the other to attack the ancient villain.

With their combined strength the two Valtor were destroyed.

Time began to change and with the Valtor from the past destroyed all of what he was suppose to do in the future disappeared.

* * *

**Present Time**

Hearing a child cry, Flora awoke to see her husband Helia getting out of bed with a two year old girl. She had blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. The little girl had on blue pajamas.

Flora said. "That sounds like Macy's hungry cry. I will go to the kitchen to make her food."

"Don't worry about that Flower. I have it covered." Helia kissed the brunette's lips before leaving the room with their daughter.

The male had on blue sweatpants and a white shirt.

Since Valtor wasn't able to curse the Flora of the past, the brunette didn't have trouble conceiving and when she and Helia got together three years ago she became pregnant the first time they had sex. After Macy was born they used birth control till recently when they decided to have another child. It just so happen that once Flora came off birth control she became pregnant with twins.

Magic was also very prominent in the world and everyone has the ability to use magic. Apart from some pity criminals there was also no evil in the world.

Saladin wasn't forced to marry Nebula and much to his brother's delight at the time he married the love of his life Matlin and became King and Queen of Linphea. After a few years they had Musa and Helia. who were born at the Linphea hospital. Flora's parents worked at the Palace and her mother had given birth at the same hospital.

With no Nebula and her racist behaviour Flora and Helia were able to have a romantic relationship without interference. lnstead of rushing to get married on the day both turned eighteen the two waited till winter to have a grand wedding. They had invited all their friends and families along with most of the kingdom to witness the event before seeing Flora being sworn in as Princess. Hoe-Boe eventually got married to Diana and had a son named Jared.

While on their honeymoon, Matlin and Saladin and occasionally Musa watched Macy.

Musa grew up to be a more confident and sure individual. She also met Riven, her fiancé on her first day of college. They were taking the same classes.

Instead of working for Nebula, Riven managed to turn his life around by the time he reached eighteen. He stopped prostituting and got a job as a security guard during the night while attending school during the day in order to get a better life.

Riven purposed to the blue hair Princess last week after getting her parents blessing.

Flora began to rub her belly as Helia returned to the room with a full Macy.

Lying on the bed, the brunette thought how blessed she was to have such a wonderful life with the love of her life, her friends and family.


End file.
